


Rewrite The Stars

by DimensionTripperHomura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHomura/pseuds/DimensionTripperHomura
Summary: Rin confesses to a girl she likes only to be rejected. The rest of Muse decide they need to help her move on, while tackling their own relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Hope you guys enjoy. And just as added reassurance, the ships WILL stay the same throughout. See tags. :)

Rin walked across the grass verge outside of the school, her stomach twisted with nerves. She was finally going to do it. After months of watching the girl she liked from afar she was going to confess to her.    
  
Seeing the girl in question sitting on the bench beneath a tall tree, Rin took a deep breath. Sunlight lit the girl’s brown hair from behind her, making it seem lighter than it actually was. Rin knew from how long she’d spent staring at the girl that her hair was a dark brown. Nowhere close to as light as Hanayo’s hair but at the same time not black like Nico’s hair either. It was tied in twin tails which were shorter than Nozomi’s, just about reaching shoulder length, giving her a cute but mature look.    
  
The girl’s eyes were lighter than her hair. They were amber and always seemed soft, even when other students were seeking her help. She was a popular girl, given her appearance and warm personality, but she didn’t seem to let it go to her head. She was always humble when the younger students praised her. It was one of the many things Rin liked about her.    
  
“M-Miyuki-senpai!” Rin exclaimed, coming to a stop in in front of the girl.    
  


Miyuki had been reading a book leisurely under the tree for the past ten minutes and looked up, startled. She seemed to relax a little when she saw Rin.    
  
“Rin-san, right?”   
  
“R-Right!” Rin felt her heart pounding hard against her chest, elation flowing through her. Miyuki remembered her name, that was a good start. They had spoken on a couple of occasions but only in passing. “Sorry to disturb you, nya!”   
  
She felt a little guilty for that. She knew that Miyuki liked to spend her afternoon recess alone. She willingly gave the rest of her time to accommodate everyone else, sitting with students at lunch when they asked her to and running errands for teachers. It seemed this was the only time she really got to be alone.    
  
“That’s okay.” Miyuki smiled patiently and closed her book, setting it aside next to her bag which sat beside her on the bench. “Is there something I can do for you, Rin-san?”   
  
“Ah, um…” Rin felt herself grow flustered. She hadn’t even expected to get this far if she was honest. Part of her hand thought that she would panic and run away. “”I-I have something I want to ask you, nya. N-No, tell you!”   
  
“Okay.” Miyuki said, her smile widening as Rin blushed. “What is it?”   
  
Rin had to looked away for a moment. Miyuki really was too pretty. She felt herself blush further, her skin prickling with heat. She could feel her palms growing clammy.    
  
“Rin-san?”   
  
“Sorry!” Rin turned back to Miyuki. She swallowed once, twice and then a third for good measure before she blurted out her next words. “I-I like you, nya! Um...I-I’ve always admired you. How nice you are a-and how pretty you are a-and I-I was wondering if...if...will you go out with me, nya?!”   
  
Rin had squeezed her eyes shut, bowing her head slightly as she spoke so she didn’t see Miyuki’s reaction. She did hear her laugh though, first softly and then louder.    
  
“That’s funny, Rin-san. What do you really want?”   
  
“H-Huh?” Rin looked up, her stomach plummeting. “T-That was it. Really. That was what I wanted to tell you, nya.”   
  
A smile remained on Miyuki’s face for a moment before it slipped away. “Really? No, I-I can’t go out with you. I’m not interested in girls a-and even if I was, I don’t like you.”   
  
“You…” Rin  tumbled back slightly, her eyes wide. “You don’t…” She paused, shaking her head. Of course. She should have expected this. “Oh, b-but I thought. I-I mean, when I see you in the hallways you always smile at me a-and you told me once I was your favourite Muse member so I…”   
  
“I TOLD YOU, I DON’T LIKE YOU!” Miyuki’s voice rose to a yell before it quickly softened. She grasped at her bag. “Please, just leave me alone.”   
  
“I-I’m sorry, nya…” Tears blurring her vision, Rin turned on her heel and hurried away, back to the school.    
  
\-----   
  
Eli was relieved to find that the library was fairly empty. She was due to meet the others in the clubroom after school but she had wanted to return a book to the library before she went there. Nozomi had offered to accompany her but Eli had declined the offer, telling Nozomi to tell the others she’d be on her way.    
  
Right away she noticed the strange look she was getting from the dark haired girl sitting behind the desk in the library. Eli knew her fairly well given that she was almost always the person to stamp books in and out of the library for the students. Besides that, she was third year student too.    
  
Eli supposed the girl was confused because she was cutting it so close to when her lessons would start. “Hi, Shizuka. I was just…”   
  
Shizuka stood up so suddenly that Eli was startled into taking a step back from her.    
  
“Um…is something wrong?”   
  
Shizuka looked around, biting her lip before she leaned over the desk, closer to Eli. “Your friend is here. She has been for about an hour or so and she seems really upset about something.” She pointed over Eli’s shoulder to one of the furthest rows of shelves. “She’s right at the back.”   
  
“Friend?” Eli echoed in confusion, trying to figure out who it would be. They would have had to skip their last class if they had been there for an hour. That ruled Umi and Maki out. There was no way either of them would skip classes. She’d seen Nozomi in class so that ruled her out too.    
  
“First year?” Shizuka suggested sheepishly, noticing Eli’s confusion. “I don’t know her name, I’m sorry. She was really upset. I wanted to help but she was crying and…” She bit her lip, her cheeks flushing with guilt. “I should have helped.”   
  
Eli immediately assumed it was Hanayo and nodded in response. She placed her book down on the desk in front of Shizuka before she turned and walked across the library to the far shelves. Even when the library was full of people nobody seemed to go to that section. It was dusty and smelled like musky books.    
  
Turning the corner she expected to see Hanayo but instead found Rin huddled against the wall, her knees pulled to her chest and her face buried in her legs. “Rin?”   
  
Rin looked up at the sound of her name and Eli was surprised to see tears trailing down the girl’s cheeks. Usually Rin was so upbeat. She hurried over, crouching down next to the first year.    
  
“What happened?”   
  
Rin sniffled in response. “I-I confessed to Miyuki-senpai a-and she laughed at me!”   
  
“Oh.” Eli said softly, surprised by the answer. She hadn’t thought that Rin liked anyone like that. “What did she say about your...confession?”   
  
“She laughed.” Rin repeated, reaching up to shakily wipe her eyes. “And she yelled at me after w-when I said I wasn’t kidding, nya. She said that she didn’t like me like that and she didn’t...like girls. B-But I do s-so there must be something wrong with me, right?”   
  
“Did she say that to you?” Eli asked in a steely voice.    
  
Rin shook her head, her lip trembling. “No. I was just thinking that…”   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with you, Rin.” Eli shuffled closer, gently drawing Rin to her in a light hug. She felt the younger girl shake with silent sobs and gritted her teeth. She didn’t know this Miyuki girl but she didn’t sound like a very nice person. “Come on, school is over. I’ll get Hanayo. Did you tell her you were going to confess to someone?”   
  
Rin nodded her head as Eli helped her to her feet. “She doesn’t know it’s a girl though. Y-You won’t tell her, right?”   
  
“I won’t.” Eli said, sighing softly. She hugged Rin once more, her heart aching for the younger girl. “It’s going to be okay, Rin. Come on.”   
  
She gently led Rin out of the library, noticing Shizuka glance at them in concern. “This Miyuki girl sounds like an idiot if she rejected you.”   
  
Rin shook her head. “Miyuki-senpai is the nicest person I know. She’s so sweet a-and she’s in the theatre club. She’s really good at it too. And she has the nicest smile of anyone I know.”   
  
Eli sighed once more and fell silent as she led Rin to the club room. “Wait here.” She instructed gently, assuming Hanayo would be better at comforting Rin. She opened the door to the club room and stepped inside, scanning it quickly as she shut the door.    
  
“Hanayo, Rin’s waiting for you.” Eli said, noticing Hanayo sitting next to Nico. “She’s upset. Can you take her home or something?”   
  
Hanayo nodded swiftly and got up, grabbing her bag. She quickly left the room.    
  
“What’s wrong with Rin-chan?” Honoka asked in concern, sitting up a bit straighter in her chair. “Is she sick?”   
  
Eli shook her head, noticing equally concerned looks on the faces of the other members. “She’s just...she’s...confused.” She shook her head. “Do any of you like girls?”   
  
“WHAT?!” Maki exclaimed loudly. “Y-You can’t just ask us that!”   
  
“Shameless.” Umi muttered, looking down at her lap.    
  
“I do.” Nozomi raised her hand, shrugging her shoulders. “I only like girls. You should know that, Elichi.”   
  
Eli raised her own hand. “I do too. Only girls.”   
  
Honoka tentatively raised her hand too. “Um...I like a girl. I like a certain girl a lot but I haven’t told her yet. But maybe girls in general. Kotori-chan is really cute.”   
  
Maki gritted her teeth at the nonchalant response while Kotori’s eyes widened, her cheeks flushing red.    
  
Kotori took that as her cue to speak up. “Um...I like girls. Maybe boys too but definitely girls.”   
  
Nico sighed loudly. “I don’t care for whatever. If I like your personality and if you happen to be close to me maybe. “   
  
“So you like people who are smart?” Honoka asked curiously.    
  
“No it’s just...argh, why are we talking about it?!”   
  
“Nicocchi is blind Honoka-chan. Sexually.” Nozomi explained, leaning back in her seat.    
  
“How?” Honoka asked with a confused frown.   
  
“I’d rather focus on other things.” Nico explained with a shrug of her shoulders. “The only way I’d know I’m attracted to someone is if I ever do something for them before my family.”   
  
“Nicocchi, didn’t you put two hours in helping Elichi in the council room when Honoka-chan forgot to do her paperwork yesterday, making you miss making dinner? You even complained to me that your mom ordered out.” Nozomi said with a smirk.    
  
“NOZOMI!”   
  
Maki snorted. “Well now we know who she likes.”   
  
Eli looked away, blushing. “I was looking for you but Nico offered and yeah…”   
  
“Nothing happened, damn it.” Nico blurted out hurriedly, earning herself some strange looks. “What’s the point of this, Eli?”   
  
“I’ll tell you in a minute.” Eli looked between Umi and Maki for an answer. “If you don’t want to say, it’s fine but we won’t tell anyone…”   
  
Umi hesitantly looked up. “I do too. Like girls.”   
  
“Same.” Maki muttered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I only like girls. Well...only one girl right now. Can you tell us what the point of this is now, Eli?”   
  
“I was getting to that.” Eli replied pointedly, rolling her eyes. “I found Rin crying in the library a-”   
  
“Is Rin-chan okay?!” Honoka, who had repeated her question from a moment ago stood up swiftly from her seat, her eyes wide. “What happened?”   
  
“She confessed to another girl. And she was rejected.” Eli glanced at the other members of Muse, seeing they were all frowning. “It sounds like the girl was...kind of harsh about it too. Apparently she yelled.”   
  
Nico gritted her teeth, growling under her breath. “What was her name?”   
  
“Miyuki, I think she’s in second yea...hey, where are you going?!” Eli’s voice rose slightly as Nico stood up from her chair, almost knocking it to the ground.    
  
“To have a talk with this second year.” Nico replied simply as she skirted around Eli to get to the door.    
  
“I’ll go with her.” Eli said with a heavy sigh, noticing Nozomi’s worried look as Nico left the room. “Don’t worry.”   
  
Nozomi nodded and watched as Eli followed Nico, closing the door behind her. Shaking her head she turned back to the others. “What are we going to do? We need to help Rin.”   
  
“Maybe we could help her find someone else?” Kotori suggested hopefully. “I have an idea actually.”   
  
Nozomi frowned slightly. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s too soon to…”   
  
“That’s a great idea, Kotori-chan!” Honoka exclaimed brightly. “Isn’t there a saying? Like um...getting over someone by getting under someone else?”   
  
Umi jolted in her chair before her gaze shifted to Honoka. “SHAMELESS! W-Where did you learn something like that?”   
  
“Huh?” Honoka asked cluelessly, noticing a blush crawl up Umi’s cheeks. “Um…”   
  
Kotori gave a soft laugh. “She has a point, Umi-chan. Anyway, I know someone in the school who might like Rin. Her name is Amagi-chan. She’s come by the student council room a couple of times.”   
  
Maki looked up sharply. “Amagi? I know her. She’s a first year. Her family is rich. I see her at parties all of the time.”   
  
“You mean the ones Umi-chan sometimes goes to?” Honoka piped up curiously.    
  
Umi groaned. “Right, the high status ones. Her parents own half of Tokyo’s finest galleries.”   
  
“She’s the second best in our class. After me, I mean.” Maki said with a huff.    
  
“She’s also the prettiest after Maki-chan.” Kotori said, earning herself several surprised looks. “N-Not that I think Maki-chan is pretty! I mean I do. But as a friend.”   
  
Maki smirked softly. Her girlfriend was adorable. “Um...anyway, I know her. Maybe we could talk to her together? If we think she can help Rin’s confidence.”   
  
“I really don’t know if this is a good idea.” Umi said with a frown, glancing at Nozomi.    
  
“I agree with Umi.” Nozomi said even as Kotori and Maki moved around her to get to the door.    
  
Kotori closed the door behind herself and Maki. As she started walking down the hallway with her girlfriend she glanced over at her. “Do you think they noticed?”   
  
Maki casually grabbed Kotori’s hand. “Not a clue.”   
  
“M-Maki-chan!” Kotori felt her face flood with warmth. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching but when she saw nobody she carefully tangled her fingers with Maki’s. “We still need to be careful.”   
  
“There’s nobody here.”   
  
“As if, love birds.”   
  
Kotori let out a cry of surprise and quickly drew her hand back. Glancing to the left she found Hibiki was standing at the corner of the corridor ahead of them her bright blue eyes twinkling at what she is witnessing. “Hibiki-chan! I-I thought you’d be in the art room.”   
  
“You thought wrong.” Hibiki raised an eyebrow before she turned and sauntered into the art room.    
  
Numbly, Maki followed, mostly to check that what she had seen was correct. Indeed when she entered the room she found that Hibiki’s shirt was untucked, her blazer tied around her waist. A golden necklace with a paintbrush charm hung around her neck while her black hair was pulled into a messy bun. Instead of her indoor shoes she was wearing black chucks.    
  
“Why are you not wearing your proper uniform?” Maki blurted out.    
  
“Chill.” Hibiki sat down in front of her easel again. “I just modified it to my liking. Anyway, I didn’t expect there to be anyone here right now. Did you need something?” She glanced to Kotori, noticing the girl looking her up and down. “Oh, does the principal’s daughter like what she sees?”   
  
Kotori felt her face flush with embarrassment. “S-Sorry, your shirt was undone.”   
  
Hibiki gave a light laugh. “You know I’m only messing with you, Kotori. I don’t mind if you check me out. It’s not like I haven’t checked  _ you _ out before.”   
  
“Hey, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.” Maki growled in annoyance.    
  
“M-Maki-chan, that’s meant to be a SECRET!” Kotori exclaimed in shock. She sighed when Maki merely shrugged.    
  
“So I’m not the only gay one here.” Hibiki said in amusement. “So what is it I can do for you, Kotori?”   
  
“It’s about Rin-chan.” Kotori said, mildly relieved at the subject changing. “She likes girls too. She confessed to someone today and she was rejected. So um...I was thinking we could introduce you to her. To cheer her up. I know you like her.”   
  
“So...let me get this straight. Since both of you know I have an interest in hot shot, especially since I watch her specifically when she does sports...you’re assuming I should ask her out.....do you guys  _ want _ me to corrupt her or something?”   
  
Maki scoffed. “We both know you are as innocent as any first year Amagi."   
  
"Really Nishikino, you want to go there? Because if I recall someone came into class with her collar buttons fastened to the top of her neck..”   
  
Maki cringed. "...Okay, okay not all first years."   
  
“But you do like her, right Hibiki-chan?" Kotori asked hopefully.    
  
"I-I mean sure. But she only knows my school persona....what if she doesn't like art or even my attitude?" Hibiki asked, sounding a little bit worried.    
  
"She'll like your confidence.” Kotori said confidently. “Besides, she's not used to people actually flirting with her."   
  
"That's because hot shot is pretty hard to flatter…”   
  
Maki frowned. “Why do you call her that?”   
  
“What? Hot shot?” Hibiki asked, tilting her head. “Because she’s hot and is daring. Obviously.”   
  
Maki grimaced. “Sorry I asked. Will you do it then? You’ll meet her?”   
  
“Sure. Just tell me the time and place and I’ll be there.” Hibiki said with a shake of her head.    
  
“Thank you.” Kotori said in relief. “Oh and Hibiki-chan? Can you not tell anyone about me and Maki-chan? We’re trying to keep it quiet.”   
  
“You might want to tell your girlfriend to keep her hands to herself then.” Hibiki quipped, nodding to Maki’s arm around Kotori’s waist. She laughed at the glare Maki shot her. “What? I’m just saying.”   
  
\----   
  
“Nico, wait!” Eli had to jog a little to keep up with Nico who was storming down the hallway. “Do you even know where this girl’s going to be?”   
  
“She’s in the theatre club.” Nico answered hesitantly, glancing over at Eli. “What? We can’t let her get away with what she did to Rin, can we? I need to at least tell her she was out of line.”   
  
“I agree with you.” Eli said with a slight wince. “But I’m still the former student council president. If you start a fight…”   
  
“Come on.” Nico scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m not going to fight her. I’m just gonna talk to her.”   
  
Eli sighed softly. She couldn’t deny that she wanted to speak to the girl too. She hated the fact that someone had managed to hurt Rin so much. “Fine. You have to remember that Rin likes this girl though. You can’t...be too harsh.”   
  
“Screw that. Of course I’ll be harsh.” Nico scowled at the thought. “She can’t just...treat someone like that.”   
  
Eli relaxed into a soft smile.    
  
“What?” Nico muttered, feeling her cheeks flush at the soft look Eli was giving her. “You’re looking at me like I said something weird.”   
  
“Nothing, you’re just...nevermind. It can wait.” Eli said, forcing herself to stop smiling. “So what are you going to say to her?”   
  
“Don’t know. Haven’t thought about it yet.” Nico replied, picking up her pace as she saw the entrance to the room she was aiming for up ahead. She paused briefly outside of the room, glancing at Eli before she opened it. She found three girls sitting at the table.    
  
The girl with straight blue hair stood up upon seeing them enter. She looked as though she was going to get annoyed before she noticed Eli.    
  
“Miyuki, right?” Nico asked bluntly, looking to the girl in the middle seat.    
  
Miyuki slowly stood up, looking a little afraid. “Yazawa-san. If this is about Rin-san, I…”   
  
“Of course it is!” Nico gritted her teeth, looking between the other two girls. “Out. Now.”   
  
The two girls quickly scrambled up and hurried from the room.    
  
Miyuki sighed as Eli closed the door. “I don’t really think this is any of your business. It’s between myself and Rin-san.”   
  
“It’s my business when you hurt my friend.” Nico snarled angrily, taking a step closer. She felt Eli move with her and felt a wave of gratitude at the fact that the blonde was silently supporting her.    
  
Miyuki frowned. “I’m sorry. She just surprised me, that’s all. Her...confession came out of nowhere. I didn’t even know she liked girls.”   
  
“So what if she does?” Eli asked pointedly. “Does it matter?”   
  
Miyuki shrugged and glanced away. “I just don’t like her in that way.”   
  
“Well then you should have been more gentle about it.” Nico growled in annoyance. “Hasn’t anyone ever confessed to you before?”   
  
Miyuki bristled slightly at that. “What’s that meant to mean? It’s not like you have people queing up to confess to you either!”   
  
Nico growled in annoyance, her hands balling into fists. “Just leave Rin a-”   
  
“Wait, did I just hear that right?” A girl with dark red hair stepped out of the backroom where the props were kept. “Hoshizora confessed to you? Seriously?!” She burst out laughing at the thought. “Wait until I tell Akane-chan.”   
  
“Junko!” Miyuki exclaimed in surprise, her eyes widening. “Y-You can’t tell anyone! It’s embarrassing!”   
  
“Embarrassing for her when this gets around school maybe.” Junko said, smirking maliciously. Her smile quickly slipped from her face when Nico stormed right up to her.    
  
_ “What the hell did you just say?!” _ Nico growled furiously.    
  
Junko scoffed. “Get out of my face, Yazawa. Why are you even he-?” She trailed off with a grunt as Nico grabbed her by the shoulders, tackling her to the floor. “HEY! Get the hell off me!”   
  
She instinctively raised her fist as she struggled and lashed out, catching Nico in the face with her knuckles.    
  
Nico grimaced but hit the girl back, fury overwhelming her. She heard the girl cry out in pain a moment before an arm wrapped around her stomach. She felt herself being pulled up, lifted off of the girl.    
  
“Come on.” Eli said without letting go of Nico. “Forget about her. We have to go.”   
  
Nico glared at the girl on the floor but didn’t fight as Eli dragged her from the classroom.    
  
\----   
  
“I don’t get it. Why would nobody want to date Rin-chan?” Honoka who was walking in front of Umi twirled around a little. “Sure she can be hyper but she’s fun.”   
  
“You would know, right?” Umi asked, raising an eyebrow as she hitched her bag up on her shoulder. She was reminded of how weighed down with homework it was. She hoped she would managed to get through most of it while she was at Honoka’s house.    
  
Honoka stopped walking backwards suddenly, almost causing Umi to crash into her. Thankfully Honoka managed to steady her in time.    
  
“I feel like I’m not that hyper...am I?” Honoka asked, her eyes big and confused. “Hey, Umi-chan...do you really like girls?”   
  
“I-I said I do, didn’t I?”   
  
Honoka laughed softly. “That’s good. I wouldn’t want you to be afraid of your father.”   
  
Umi sighed and looked away. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to pursue girls, Honoka.”   
  
“Umi-chan shouldn’t go with what her jerk of a father wants. Ame-san needs to loosen up.”   
  
“ _ Honoka!” _   
  
Honoka smirked a little before she leaned in closer to Umi. “Oh, I know! We should fake date in front of your parents.”   
  
“WHAT?!”   
  
“Think about it!” Honoka said, grinning brightly. “It’ll kill two birds with one stone. Though I bet me kissing you would give your father a heart attack…”   
  
Umi paused, thinking of her father’s reaction. It was so stupid and dangerous but she couldn’t help but wonder if it would be worth it. She realized that Honoka’s hands were still lightly holding onto her upper arms. “How would we go about it?”   
  
Honoka blushed. “Wait, you’re seriously considering it?   
  
“Maybe.” Umi leaned in to Honoka, their breath mingling. “You are making quite an offer, Kousaka.”   
  
Honoka smirked in return. “It is a good offer, Umi-chan. I’m totally girlfriend material.”   
  
Umi pulled back, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed. “Pfft, girlfriend material? Who taught you these lame pick up lines? Nico?”   
  
Honoka blinked. “Wait, no. it wasn’t a pick up line. I was just being honest!”   
  
Umi laughed harder at that though her laughter was silence by Honoka’s next question.    
  
“Hey! Wait, isn’t that your grandma..?”   
  
“What?!”   
  
“Wait, I’ve got this, Umi-chan.”   
  
“What?” Umi objected as Honoka drew her close. “What are you...mmph!” Her eyes widened as Honoka kissed her square on the lips.    
  
“Oh my!” She vaguely heard her grandmother exclaim.    
  
Umi drew away, her eyes wide. “Honoka! Sh-SHAMELESS!”   
  
“Huh? But I thought you wanted…?” Honoka frowned in confusion.    
  
“That was my first kiss.” Umi hissed at Honoka, her face flushed red with embarrassment. “And it was in front of my  _ grandmother _ ! Just...just keep going.”   
  
“Keep going?” Honoka raised an eyebrow. “You want me to kiss you again?”   
  
“No, just...just…” Umi grabbed Honoka’s hand and turned to her grandmother who had just crossed the street to get to them. “I’m just on my way to Honoka’s house. I’ll be home before curfew, w-we’re just studying.”   
  
“I’ll tell your father you’ll be late.” Umi’s grandmother said with a smile. “No need to come home if you’re with Homura’s grandchild.”   
  
“R-Right. Thanks.” Umi tugged at Honoka’s hand, hurrying away.    
  
“You okay?” Honoka frowned in confusion at Umi.    
  
“I feel like I’m going to faint.”    
  
“Huh? Why?” Honoka asked obliviously. She quickly shook it off. “I’m sorry if I surprised you by kissing you. It was my first kiss too. Was it...bad?”   
  
“No.” Umi said, quicker than she would have liked. “I-I mean it was...strange. I don’t know.”   
  
Honoka huffed under her breath. “I haven’t kissed anyone before. Maybe we could practice!”   
  
“P-Practice…?” Umi stuttered nervously.    
  
“Yeah. Kissing and stuff.” Honoka answered with a confident nod of her head. “Is that okay?”   
  
“Y-Yeah. Okay.” Umi quickly let go of Honoka’s hand, realizing she was still holding onto it and sped up a bit.    
  
\----   
  
“Sit down.” Eli sighed, finally letting go of Nico’s arm when they were safely inside the student council room. “I can’t believe you hit that girl. If the principal finds out you’re gonna be in serious trouble.”   
  
“Like I care.” Nico muttered as she sat down at the desk Eli usually occupied. Or rather, Honoka now.    
  
Eli sat down next to Nico with a huff. “Look at me.” She said softly, drawing Nico’s attention to her. She winced slightly at the line of blood that trailed from Nico’s split lip down her chin. She lifted the soft washcloth she’d taken from the nurse’s office on her way there, gently wiping at the trail of blood.    
  
Nico blushed as Eli gently touched her cheek with her free hand as she worked. Unconsciously she leaned into the caring touch.    
  
_ “Why are you even doing her work while I’m cleaning?” Nico asked with a sigh as she looked at the messy desk Eli was working at.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Someone has to check her spelling.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “God and people call Nozomi the mom of this group.” Nico said with a roll of her eyes.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You’re more of a mom than her.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Really? Putting me that old?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Eli paused for a moment before she looked up. “I-I didn’t really mean it like that. You’re just...really mature. That’s what I meant.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh.” Nico was taken aback by the sincere look in Eli’s eyes. “Uh...thanks. I guess.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Eli smiled softly before she reluctantly went back to the paperwork she was looking over.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nico walked around the desk to Eli. “You really suck at communicating. How is it possible you managed being student council president all these years, Ayase?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Eli shrugged, pausing what she was doing again. “Well Nozomi did all of the talking. I was just...the assertive one mostly.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You don’t sound too assertive to me.” Nico smirked. “Haven’t you  ever done something that went against your better judgement? Nothing spontaneous?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I-I just prefer order.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nico smirked even further as she casually leaned against the desk. She could see Eli watching her closely. She reached for one of the sheets of paper in Eli’s hand and narrowed her eyes. “I’m not gonna do anything.” She said, seeing Eli tense. “I just wanted to see what you-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Eli leaned in, pressing her lips suddenly to Nico’s.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nico’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden kiss. She barely had time to even think about what was happening before Eli quickly drew away. “Eli, what the…?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Eli swallowed thickly, staring at Nico through wide eyes before she bolted from the table, hurrying toward the door.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Wait…” Nico called feebly, still too stunned to say anything else. Her words died in her throat as Eli left the room. “What the hell…?” _ _  
_ _  
_ “You seem to be the only one besides Nozomi who cares about my wellbeing. Remember when I got sick?” Nico mumbled, locking eyes with Eli. “You took care of me.”   
  
“Of course I did.” Eli said softly.    
  
“Why did you do it?” Nico asked bluntly.    
  
“Take care of you?” Eli asked obliviously. “Well, I…”   
  
“Not that. Yesterday. In the student council room.” Nico replied, refusing to let Eli shake the topic off. “You kissed me.”   
  
“Right, um…” Eli blushed and looked away, “Maybe I was just trying to show you that I can be spontaneous.”   
  
“Bullshit. You’re not a spontaneous person.” Nico disagreed, her voice soft despite her harsh words. “Tell me the truth.”   
  
Eli took a deep breath. “I like you.”   
  
“WHAT?!” Nico’s eyes widened. She was sure that Eli and Nozomi had something going on.    
  
“Nico, calm down. I understand if you don’t like me back.”   
  
Nico felt her heart pounding against her chest as Eli spoke. Nevertheless she leaned in and pressed her lips to Eli’s. For a moment she merely relished in how warm the kiss was until Eli kissed her back. She winced, drawing away as her lip stung sharply.    
  
“Sorry.” Eli said softly, reaching up. She gently brushed her thumb over Nico’s lower lip, biting her own. “So...does this mean that you…?”   
  
“Obviously.” Nico murmured, doing her best not to shudder at the touch. She cursed herself for hurting her lip of all places. If she hadn’t she could have been kissing the blonde. She felt her ears burning at the thought and looked up. “I really thought you liked Nozomi or something…”   
  
Eli shook her head. “After I took care of you that time...and became friendly with your sisters and brother, I started to see you in a different light. You really would do anything for them. Even get yourself sick. I’m kind of like that with Arisa.”   
  
Nico nodded slowly. “Look, I um...don’t know what this means...or what you want it to mean but...I do want to see where it goes. Maybe we can…?” She trailed off unsurely.    
  
“Yes.” Eli nodded in response, drawing a light laugh from Nico.    
  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”   
  
Eli flashed Nico a grin. “I didn’t have to.” She tugged Nico closer inadvertently dragging the girl into her lap. She didn’t protest though, electing to wrap her arms around Nico’s waist instead, lightly nuzzling her neck. “I guess we’ll have to wait a while until I can kiss you again.”   
  
“Damn it.” Nico muttered, rolling her eyes. “This just makes me hate her more.”   
  
“If it makes you feel any better, I hate her too.” Eli lightly pressed her lips to Nico’s neck. Hearing Nico’s breath hitch, she did so again. She felt Nico’s hold on her tighten.    
  
“Kiss me.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Maybe I like it rough.” Nico leaned back, fixing Eli with a hungry stare.    
  
Eli didn’t need to be asked twice. She leaned in again and kissed Nico hard. She felt her flinch but this time she didn’t pull away. Neither did Nico who held onto her tighter as she kissed her back.    
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Rin sighed heavily as she trailed after Maki down the busy streets of Akihabara. “Where are we going, Maki-chan?”   
  
“Meeting a friend.” Maki answered, glancing over her shoulder. “You might know her from class.”   
  
Rin sighed once more and shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. She wasn’t really in the mood to meet anyone new despite the fact that she would have jumped at the opportunity before. “I kind of just want to go home, Maki-chan.”   
  
“Just try. It’ll be fun. Look, there she is now.”   
  
Rin rolled her eyes until she caught sight of the shoulder length blonde girl leaning against the wall ahead of them. Her eyes widened as she noticed the black over the shoulder top and rolled up ripped tight jeans the girl was wearing, along with the piercings in her ear cartilage and her painted nails. As they approached, Rin noticed the girl was wearing black checkered vans and a bomber jacket around her waist.    
  
She noticed skin as she paused next to her. Glancing down she saw that the blonde’s shoulder was exposed, her bra strap showing. She swallowed thickly and glanced away. The girl was hot, there was no denying that but she couldn’t help but worry that she would only end up screwing things up again.    
  
Hibiki looked up from her phone and smirked at the sight of the two girls walking toward her. “Finally, Nishikino.”   
  
“Shut up, Amagi.”   
  
Hibiki rolled her eyes before she turned to Rin. “Hey, hot shot. You decided to come out! I have a fun night planned for the three of us.”   
  
Maki grimaced, looking at Hibiki. “Three?”   
  
“You’re not ditching us. Right, Rin?”    
  
“Nya, you better not!” Rin exclaimed, looking a little bit worried.    
  
“Okay, okay.” Maki rolled her eyes. “So where are we going?”   
  
“Indie rock club.” Hibiki answered with a casual shrug. “Pretty different from what you might be used to. The owner of the place is British. But many local bands go there for their battle of the band competition. I was thinking of maybe going to an art gallery but I figured you like music since...idols and all.”   
  
Rin glanced between Hibiki and Maki, still a little puzzled as to what was going on. “We do, nya.” She answered when Maki stayed silent. She pasted a bright smile to her face, trying to appear upbeat. “Let’s go!”   
  
“Hold on, hot shot. It’s this way.”   
  
Rin turned to Hibiki in confusion. “Amagi-san?”   
  
“Please. Call me Hibiki.” Hibiki purred.    
  
“Too much.” Maki mouthed, shaking her head at Hibiki.    
  
Hibiki blushed in response. “Just follow me.” She turned away to hide her flushed cheeks and stared to make her way down the street.    
  
Rin followed in silence for a few minutes before the silence got to her. “So um...how do you know Maki-chan? Are you two friends?”   
  
Maki winced. She hadn’t told Rin the reason they were out with Hibiki was that she wanted Hibiki to help Rin get over the girl she had confessed to.    
  
Hibiki glanced at Maki, raising an eyebrow. It seemed that Maki hadn’t told Rin that she was interested in her. “Not exactly friends. Nishikino caught me out of my school persona. She thought you and me could get along.”   
  
“I still can’t believe you dyed your hair blonde.” Maki said with a slight frown as she eyed Hibiki’s bleached hair.    
  
Hibiki shrugged. “Black is boring. I wanted it teal blue. Or lavender. Teachers would have had heart attacks.”   
  
“Wait...AMAGI HIBIKI?!” Rin exclaimed in shock. “But aren’t you supposed to be…”   
  
“A good smart shy girl, not in any way what I look like right now?” Hibiki asked pointedly. She watched as Rin hesitantly nodded. “I suppose. As I said, Nishikino caught me out of my school persona.”   
  
“And thought we could get along. Right.” Rin said, a little puzzled. She glanced at Maki who looked guilty but nodded in response.    
  
Hibiki sighed. “Listen hot shot. Let’s have a good time. I want you to not force yourself if you don’t want to go. We could always go to my place and watch a movie with popcorn.” She relaxed slightly, flashing Rin a soft smile. “I want to be your friend, Rin. I’ve always wanted to. I asked Nishikino to introduce me, okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Rin said softly though she was still confused. She couldn’t but wonder why Hibiki of all people would want to be her friend. “But...why, nya?”   
  
“Because you’re interesting. And I want to get to know you better.” Hibiki said honestly. “That’s really all there is to it.”   
  
“Right.” Rin nodded, deciding to accept that. She glanced to her left to see Maki smirking to herself as they walked. “What?”   
  
“Nothing. I didn’t say anything.” Maki replied, struggling to wipe the smirk from her face.    
  
\----   
  
Eli was staring at the escalator ahead of her so she noticed right away when Nico appeared at the top. She brightened for a moment but as the girl approached her, her smile slowly faded. Nico was clad in a trench coat, glasses and mask. “You have got to be kidding me.”   
  
“Shut up.” Nico mumbled as she paused in front of Eli. She gasped when Eli pulled her glasses off. “HEY!” She sighed but didn’t do anything as Eli tugged open her trench coat. “Do you have to do this here?!”   
  
Eli’s eyes widened as she saw Nico’s outfit which consists of a black vest and matching short skirt cute low rise black converse and a white tank top. For the first time she noticed that Nico’s hair wasn’t in her usual pigtails. It was tied up into a ponytail. “You look...really nice.”   
  
“Thanks.” Nico said with a slight smile. “You do too. Wearing your hair down suits you.”   
  
“I thought it’d be better not to wear it up today.” Eli said, blushing slightly.    
  
“Well I have been pulling out your scrunchy so maybe it was a good choice.” Nico said smirking. She looked away after, feeling her face warm. It was still a little embarrassing to talk like that with Eli. “So um...which movie are we seeing?”   
  


Nico watches as Eli goes into her purse to take out the tickets.  She tilts her head and notices Eli’s tight beige pants and her dark blue blouse. Her jacket was black and she could see suspenders underneath it. Nico always liked those on the girl.    
  
“You’re wearing suspenders.” Nico said in realization.    
  
“Oh. Yeah. I thought they looked good.” Eli sheepishly looked down at what she was wearing. “They look ridiculous, don’t th-”   
  
“They’re sexy. I-I mean adorable.” Nico said hastily, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “They look nice. Pretty. I like them.”   
  
Eli chuckled softly to herself. Nico being honest was so new to her but she liked it a lot. She remembered with a hint of guilt how she had acted toward Nico in the early years of school. How she hadn’t been interested in Nico’s idol club.    
  
She glanced back and forth before she tugged Nico close to her, pecking her sweetly on the lips.    
  
When Eli pulled away Nico almost chased Eli’s lips before she remembered where they were. “What was that for?”   
  
“I just wanted to do it.” Eli admitted sincerely. “You’re pretty special to me, Nico. I’m never going to not notice you.”   
  
Nico bit the inside of her cheek, struggling to keep herself from beaming at the comment. She had to admit it felt a bit strange for Eli to be saying that to her. “Y-You’re really pushing the boundaries, Ayase.”   
  
“I feel daring...maybe even more spontaneous when I’m around you.” Eli said with a small smile.    
  
Nico felt herself blush before she felt Eli’s hand touch hers. Timidly the two entwined their fingers. She glanced away, focusing on something over Eli’s shoulder. “Your eyes are really annoying me.”   
  
“But I like staring at you.”   
  
“Eli?”   
  
“Hmm?” Eli asked, perking up slightly.    
  
“Do you think I’m...pretty?” Nico asked, certain her face was completely red by now. “I mean I’m not fishing for compli-”   
  
“I think you look beautiful.” Eli answered brightly without hesitating. “Even wearing makeup I see.”   
  
“Thanks.” Nico mumbled bashfully, her eyes flitting back to Eli’s. She lightly squeezed the hand in her own, flashing Eli a warm smile. “You look really nice too.”   
  
“I know. You told me.” Eli smirked. She looked around before she pecked Nico’s cheeks. “Come on!”   
  
“Don’t drag me around!” Nico yelped as Eli tugged her off in the direction of the movie theater.    
  
“Then start catching up.” Eli quipped.    
  
Nico smirked before she began to match Eli’s strides toward the theater, warmth lingering in her chest.    
  
\----   
  
Honoka tried to subtly wipe her hands on her shirt, swallowing thickly. Umi was kneeling across from her, both of them on her bed.    
  
Umi wasn’t looking directly at her, choosing to look off to the right instead. Honoka could hear that her best friend’s breathing was quicker than it usually would be.    
  
“I’m kinda nervous.” She said, hoping to break the tension.    
  
“You are?” Umi asked in surprise and relief as she looked toward Honoka. “Why?”   
  
Honoka shrugged sheepishly. “I don’t want to mess up in front of you. What if I’m really bad at it? I was already bad at taking your first kiss. You said it yourself. Ugh...maybe we shouldn’t do this. You probably want to with someone you actually like.”   
  
Umi didn’t know what else to do. She wanted to reassure Honoka but she couldn’t find the words. Instead she leaned in and kissed her, cupping Honoka’s face in her hands. She felt Honoka inhale sharply but soon enough, Honoka was grasping at her shoulders, kissing her back.    
  
Umi closed her eyes, letting herself relax into the kiss. It was much better than their first, she noticed as Honoka’s hands slid over her back. It was soft and warm though soon enough as the kiss deepend Umi felt that warmth turn to something hotter.    
  
She pulled back, gasping softly for breath.    
  
Honoka stared at Umi, panting softly herself. “That was um…you’re really…”   
  
“Please don’t say whatever you’re thinking of saying.”   
  
“Hot.” Honoka finished seriously, meeting Umi’s eyes.    
  
Umi groaned and buried her head in her hands. “ _ Honoka _ !”   
  
“What?” Honoka asked innocently. “I already told you I like girls.”   
  
“You said  _ a  _ girl. Like Kotori?” Umi looked up at Honoka, her brow slightly furrowed.    
  
“Kotori-chan? No, um...not Kotori-chan.” Honoka felt herself blush. “I like a lot of girls.”   
  
“But you LIKE a specific one.” Umi said, frowning slightly. “Right?”

 

“I guess. But I like doing this with Umi-chan too.” Honoka said, looking away. She bit her lip. She couldn’t tell Umi that  _ she _ was the one she liked.    
  
“Do you want to keep going?” Umi murmured. She placed her hand on Honoka’s cheek, gently encouraging her to look at her. “It’s just practice so it’s fine. Right?”   
  
“Right.” Honoka breathed, giving a slight nod of her head. She pressed her hand against Umi’s, leaning into the touch. “But you’re still Umi-chan.”   
  
“I-I don’t know what that means.” Umi rasped.    
  
Honoka didn’t try to explain. She leaned in and kissed Umi again, gentler than before. She didn’t want to scare Umi into recoiling from her. She kissed her slowly, feeling Umi kiss her back. Warm hands drifted to her shoulders, lightly resting there and Honoka allowed herself for a moment to pretend that this was real. That Umi was kissing her because they were together, not because they were practicing.    
  
Umi pulled away after a moment, her cheeks flushed. “That’s um...enough for now.”   
  
“Right!” Honoka exclaimed, her eyes wide. “Do you want to...stay for a while though? We don’t have to do anything, just...maybe you could stay for dinner?”   
  
“I should be getting back. I have homework to be doing.” Umi said with an apologetic smile as she stood from the bed. She noticed Honoka looked oddly downcast. “This is just a little weird for me, that’s all.”   
  
Honoka nodded silently.    
  
Umi kissed Honoka once more. “I’m sorry.” She said softly, not sure what else to say. She heard the door open behind them and quickly straightened up, turning around to find Honoka’s mother standing there.    
  
“Oh!” Hikaru exclaimed in surprise. “Your girlfriend is here. Are you staying for dinner, Umi-chan?”   
  
“Um…” Umi turned to look at Honoka. “No, I have to go. Thank you anyway.”   
  
“Umi-chan…” Honoka grimaced, noticing the panicked look on Umi’s face. She reached for Umi but before she could grasp her hand, Umi bolted out of the door.    
  
Honoka sighed. Umi had always been easily embarrassed. She should have known that this would embarrass her too. “Damn it.”   
  
“Did you two get into a fight?” Hikaru asked in concern.    
  
“No, we’re fine.” Honoka said, sighing softly. She hoped that was true.    
  


\----   
  
“Don’t worry, my parents aren’t home.” Eli said as she ushered Nico into her house. “They’ll both be at work until late.    
  
Nico swallowed thickly as she pulled the jacket Eli had given her closer around her shoulders. Of course it would end up with them alone at Eli’s house. She shook her head, her face heating up at the dirty thoughts playing in her mind.    
  
She looked down, noticing Eli’s butt in those tight pants as the girl bent down to pull off her brown boots.    
  
Eli turned around, noticing Nico’s face was red. “Are you okay?”   
  
“F-Fine. So um...your bedroom, right?”   
  
Eli blushed too. “Oh. Sure. I can get some tea and meet you…” She gasped as Nico grabbed her collar and pulled her into a hard kiss. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but it acted as an unspoken promise to the blonde.    
  
Eli felt a shiver run down her spine as Nico pulled away and slipped past her. She looked down at her phone as she pulled it from her pocket, a thought occurred to her. She quickly typed a question into her search bar. “Do first dates end with...sex?”   
  
She blushed, growling under her breath as she quickly shoved her phone into her pocket without looking at the results. It was embarrassing enough that she had thought to do that in the first place. She placed her cool palm against her burning forehead and took a deep breath. It certainly seemed that the kiss Nico had given her was hinting at the fact that they might have sex. Still, Eli didn’t want to assume.    
  
“You coming?” Nico called from the bedroom.    
  
“I-I’ll be right there!” Eli nervously called back. She stayed where she was for a moment, trying to compose herself before she turned. She headed up the stairs to her bedroom but found Nico waiting at the top for her.    
  
“So even cool Ayase Eli has a cute side?” Nico said with a smirk.    
  
Eli glanced away. “It’s like you know what you’re doing. I’ve never...dated before.”   
  
“I have no clue either.” Nico grabbed Eli’s hand and began to walk backwards toward the bedroom, tugging Eli with her. She grinned mischievously at her. “I’m just letting my primitive nature take control. And it makes me want to do this.”   
  
Eli felt Nico grab her suspenders and tug her close to kiss her as the girl’s back came into contact with the bedroom door. Her lips pressed to Nico’s, her hands moving to her hips as Nico’s slid naturally into her hair. She felt Nico pull away, fumbling with the door handle before the door opened behind them and they stumbled into the room.    
  
Eli hastily steadied them both, her lips moving from Nico’s, down to Nico’s neck. She reached up, pushing her jacket off of Nico’s shoulders. She kissed Nico again and slowly walked them back to the bed.    
  
Nico gasped as her knees hit the edge of the bed and she sank down onto it, shuffling back and tugging Eli with her. She bit her lip, her eyes roaming over the blonde’s torso.    
  
Eli seemed to notice as she reached down, gripping her blouse. She tugged it up and over her head, exposing her upper body to Nico.    
  
Nico stared at Eli’s covered chest, her mouth slightly agape. “Th-That too.” She rasped, nodding at Eli’s bra.    
  
“You sure?” Eli asked, trying to ignore the slight embarrassment she felt. Her excitement outweighed it, making it easy to ignore. “We can sto...mmph!” She trailed off, her eyes widening when Nico pulled her close, kissing her deeply.    
  
Nico felt Eli tug her hair out of it’s ponytail, fingers slipping into it. She boldly reached around Eli’s back and unclipped her bra with shaky hands. She wasn’t sure what she was doing but her heart raced at the thought of learning with Eli.    
  
\-----   
  
Rin snorted as she took another sip of her rum and coke. She was still on her first and she was drinking it slowly so she was still completely sober. “You didn’t tell her it was alcoholic, nya?”   
  
She eyed Maki who was sitting in a nearby seat with a light haired girl. She was giggling quietly to herself, her cheeks slightly flushed. It was clear that she was drunk.   
  
“She needed to loosen up.” Hibiki shrugged, smirking to herself. “Besides how would I know that a fifteen year old would chug it?”   
  
“Maki-chan loves tomatoes. You shouldn’t have given her something with tomato juice, nya.” Rin pointed out, raising an eyebrow. She was relieved that she had chosen the drink she had. Maki’s drink looked and sounded like it would taste weird.    
  
“Maki-chan!”   
  
Rin looked up sharply at the sound of Kotori’s voice over the music. She watched as Maki jumped up to hug Kotori as she arrived at their table.    
  
“KOTORI!!!”   
  
Rin grimaced at the volume of Maki’s voice. “She’s definitely drunk. Maki-chan would never willingly hug someone.”   
  
Kotori turned to Hibiki with narrowed eyes, struggling to keep Maki a fairly safe distance from her. She couldn’t have the drunk girl accidentally exposing their secret. “What the hell did you do?!”   
  
“Guess that’s our cue.” Hibiki stood up, offering her hand to Rin. “Wanna dance, hot shot?”   
  
“Oh, I don’t really…”   
  
“Come on.” Hibiki grabbed Rin’s hand, grinning at her. “Loosen up a little. I’ve seen you dance during your idol concerts. You’re one of the best, next to Ayase and Sonoda of course.”   
  
Rin barely had time to put down her drink before she was dragged off to the dance floor.   
  
Kotori sighed, turning to Maki. She was relieved that they had less of an audience now at least. “What are you doing, Maki-chan?”   
  
Maki shrugged her shoulders and Kotori noticed for the first time that Maki had discarded her sweater. She noticed it sitting on the table and reached out to grab it.    
  
“Too hot.” Maki muttered in protest when Kotori tried to help her into it.    
  
“You need to cover your arms.”   
  
“Nah.” Maki pushed Kotori’s hands away, frowning slightly. “You can cover them.”   
  
Kotori sighed heavily and let the sweater fall back to her side. “I can’t believe you got drunk, Maki-chan.”   
  
“I was lonely with them.” Maki confessed, leaning into Kotori. She smiled softly when Kotori wrapped her arms around her. “I felt like a third wheel. I’m glad you’re here now. I missed you.”   
  
Kotori glanced over at Hibiki with a frown. She wasn’t sure how she was meant to take Maki home when the redhead was drunk. She was sure Maki’s parents would frown upon something like that, even more than her own mother would if she had gotten drunk. “Guess I’m going to have to bring you to my place, huh? Oh wait, Nozomi-chan is nearby. We can sleep at her place!”   
  
Maki groaned at the thought. “No way. I just want to be with you, Kotori. I want to sleep next to you with your arms around me. If we stay with anyone from Muse we’ll have to keep our distance. I don’t want that. Can we just go to your house? I’ll call my parents and tell them I’ll be out for the night.”    
  
Kotori opened her mouth to respond but she hesitated when Maki stared up at her with puppy dog eyes. “Okay. We can go to my place. We have to be careful around my mom though. We can’t let her see that you’re drunk. We can tell her that your parents are going out of town or something…”   
  
Maki nodded, smiling brightly. “Right.”   
  
“You weren’t listening to me, were you?” Kotori sighed though she couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend. She gently brushed Maki’s hair behind her ear. “You’re pretty cute when you’re drunk.”   
  
“I thought alcohol was meant to make your more daring, not cute.”   
  
Kotori chuckled softly. “Guess you’re just a cute drunk then.”   
  
“What?” Maki asked. “So that means you would be the opposite?”   
  
Kotori thought about that for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. “Honoka-chan and Umi-chan when we tried some of my mom’s wine, called me a clueless drunk.”   
  
“Clueless?”   
  
“Yeah. I tend to do things I’m not aware of. I once told Honoka-chan her chest got bigger.” Kotori said, recalling the memory. “And that Umi-chan should just make out with her…”   
  
Maki giggled. “What would you say to me? If you were drunk?”   
  
“That I’d want to kiss you all of the time. And that you make me want to undress you. Completely.” Kotori lowered her voice, drawing Maki flush against her. “Is that bad?”   
  
“You sure you’re not drunk?”   
  
Kotori chuckled. “I’m just thinking what drunk me would think of you. It’ll probably be more physical than talking?”   
  
Maki bit her lip for a moment. “Kiss me?”   
  
Kotori looked around to make sure nobody was watching before she gently pecked Maki’s lips. When she drew away she laughed as Maki whined. “You’re such a brat, Maki-chan.”   
  
“I’m not.” Maki pouted, wrapping her arms around Kotori’s neck. “I’m drunk and needy and cute. Give me love.”   
  
“You’re definitely drunk.” Kotori said, rolling her eyes. “I’ll kiss you properly at my house, okay? I promise.”   
  
Maki’s eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. She glanced over her shoulder to see Rin dancing close to Hibiki. She was smiling as she jumped to the music, alongside Hibiki. She seemed happy, Maki noticed as Kotori tugged her toward the door. Or maybe she was just drunk. Maki wasn’t entirely sure.    
  
\----   
  
Hibiki stepped into her house, laughing alongside Rin. She tugged on the girl’s hand, encouraging her to enter roo. “I haven’t laughed this much in a while. Thanks for coming. Even though we got ditched.”   
  
“You’re way more fun than Maki-chan so I liked it...in the end.”    
  
Hibiki smiled coyly before they walked into the living room. She paused, her eyes widening upon seeing her father waiting.    
  
“It’s a school night.” Hitoashi said, narrowing his eyes.    
  
“It’s SATURDAY!” Hibiki shot back before she tugged Rin toward the stairs. She hurried up them, hoping her father wouldn’t say anything to embarrass her in front of Rin.    
  
“Are you sure it’s okay for me to come over?” Rin asked hesitantly as Hibiki tugged her into her bedroom. “I don’t want to make your dad angry.”   
  
“He can go drink himself to sleep if he has to.” Hibiki said darkly.    
  
Rin nodded as she looked around the room. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but she certainly wasn’t expecting the room to be so plain. The only things in the room seemed to be art canvases and supplies. Until Rin looked up, her eyes widening at the mural on the ceiling.    
  
“It’s a good thing not a lot of people look up, huh?” Hibiki quipped as she sat down on the bed.    
  
Rin was too busy staring up at the swirls of color in the picture of the night sky above to answer. She could even make out shooting stars in the picture. It looks so real.    
  
“I always liked Van Gogh's starry night. I wanted it in my room. I didn’t have a big enough tarp to make it so I improvised.” Hibiki explained. “I even used a special kind of white paint for the stars. Look.” She got up and switched the light off before she made her way back to her bed, grabbing Rin’s hand on the way. She tugged her down to the bed and they lay down, looking up at the glowing stars and swirls.    
  
Rin looked to her right at Hibiki and she noticed just how pretty the girl was. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Not until Hibiki glanced at her anyway.    
  
Rin quickly looked away, cursing herself. She didn’t want to ruin her budding friendship with Hibiki. “Sorry.” She flinched as she felt a hand move to hers, gentle fingers lacing with her own.    
  
“I’m glad I can show you this.” Hibiki confessed quietly. “I don’t let just anyone in here. But I trust you.”   
  
Rin bit her lip before she looked away to the side to see a picture of a black haired girl around about the age of six or seven with a woman in a wheelchair. She noticed the woman had light blonde hair and the same colors eyes as the young girl’s. The girl’s hand was tightly grasping the woman’s. “Is that you?”   
  
“Yeah, that’s me and my mother.” Hibiki answered, following Rin’s gaze. “A year before she died. Her name was Sophie. I told you I’m half British, right?”   
  
“Yeah.” Rin answered softly, turning her eyes back to Hibiki.    
  
“Well that’s where the British came from. That was when we lived in King’s Cross. Want to know a secret?” Hibiki looked up at Rin who patiently stared back at her. “I didn’t dye my hair color just as a reason to be bad and go against my father. I did it to be closer to her. I only have her eyes to go by but they’re so haunting for me. Every time I see my reflection I always think of her and…” She paused, blinking back tears which continued and fell despite her efforts. “He hates looking at me because he’s haunted too.”   
  
Rin didn’t know what to say so she settled for gently wiping Hibiki’s tears away, a sympathetic look on her face. “I-I um…”   
  
“You don’t have to say anything.” Hibiki said, sniffling softly.    
  
Rin noticed Hibiki leaning up but she didn’t have time to draw back before soft lips pressed against her own. Her eyes widened briefly and she froze, still.    
  
Hibiki slowly drew away. “S-Sorry, I just...I want to be honest with you, Rin. I’ve liked you for a while. I know you barely know me but I’ve noticed you and...I like you. I just want you to know that.”   
  
“It’s...it’s okay.” Rin said, still stunned by the sudden kiss. She leaned in and hugged Hibiki. She felt Hibiki hug her back without hesitation. She let out a short sigh. She didn’t want to be like Miyuki and be harsh with her ‘rejection’. “But I’m not...interested it anyone right now. Not just you. Anyone.”   
  
Hibiki nodded in response. She supposed she already knew that. “I’m just glad I could tell you.” She said, her voice slightly muffled by Rin’s neck. “I think I need a friend more than anything.”   
  
Rin felt a shiver course through her but she just held the girl tighter. “I’ll be your friend. I’ll be your  _ best _ friend, Hibiki. I promise.”   
  
Hibiki’s lips turned up slightly at that, her chest swelling slightly with happiness. She pulled away after a moment, wiping the rest of her tears. “You’re staying tonight, right?”   
  
Rin nodded, suddenly feeling nervous again. “I text my mom already. Are you sure it’s okay? I don’t want to cause any trouble.”   
  
“I want you to stay.” Hibiki said, shaking her head. “I guess...this is pretty weird for you, right? I mean we just met as far as you know…”   
  
“I-It’s fine, nya.” Rin looked Hibiki over. “Do you have something for me to wear though? I mean you’re um…” She hesitated unsurely. She knew how Nico would react to someone calling her small and Hibiki wasn’t much taller than Nico. “Ah, nevermind. Um...where do you want me to sleep?”   
  
“My bed?” Hibiki asked, tilting her head slightly.    
  
Rin’s eyes widened at the dirty thoughts suddenly running through her mind. “R-Right, nya. I knew that.”   
  
Hibiki blinked, confused by Rin’s behavior. “I must look like a clown, huh? I need to wash this makeup off. Um...you can change into whatever you want. Second drawer down. I have some clothes in the bathroom so I’ll get changed in there.”   
  
“Right.” Rin said, her face flushed. She had already messed up. “Okay. You can do it in here if you want. I mean um...it wouldn’t be weird. I get changed in front of my friends all of the time.”   
  
Hibiki smirked slightly at that. “But would you get changed in front of the girl you like?” She left Rin to ponder that, turning and heading for the door.   
  
Rin wasn’t sure what to say or do so she got up and headed for the dresser. She found some sweats and a loose shirt and quickly changed into them. She turned as the door opened and found Hibiki walking into the bedroom in shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair looked a little bit wet and her makeup had been removed.    
  
“Shit, nya…” Rin breathed. Hibiki’s eyes were even more breathtaking without eye shadow.    
  
Hibiki raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”   
  
“YES, nya!”    
  
Hibiki shrugged and went over to Rin, taking her hand. She dragged her onto the bed again before she pulled the covers over them.    
  
“Goodnight.” Rin murmured, nervously turning onto her side so that she was facing away from Hibiki.    
  
Hibiki frowned slightly at Rin’s back. She hoped she hadn’t made the girl too uncomfortable. “Goodnight, Rin.”   
  
  
\----   
  
Eli woke to the feeling of an unfamiliar warmth against her front. Something tickled her nose and her brow furrowed as he eyes fluttered open. She found herself staring at the back of Nico’s head and memories of the previous night rushed back to her. She smiled slightly, nuzzling Nico’s neck.    
  
Given the fact that Nico was facing away from her, it was only when she became aware of fingers gently stroking her hand that she realized Nico was awake. “How long have you been awake?” She murmured, gently kissing Nico’s neck. It was dark in the room, telling her that it was still night.    
  
“A while.” Nico whispered back. “I just...you know you took me virginity, right?”   
  
Eli felt her stomach sink at the question. She hadn’t thought of it like that. She swallowed thickly. “Do you...regret it? I didn’t mean to push you into anything. I would have waited if…” She groaned, resting her forehead against Nico’s back. “I shouldn’t have moved so fast. I just figured...I was being spontaneous.”   
  
Nico turned in Eli’s arms, fixing her with a serious look. “Oh geez, don’t start with the self-loathing, Ayase. I took yours too. I wanted it anyway. I wanted something that nobody else in our school could get. And that’s you.”   
  
Eli felt her heart beat faster. “You can be pretty romantic when you want to be, Nico.”   
  
“Hey, I’m not that horrible at this!” Nico protested, rolling her eyes.    
  
“I definitely wouldn’t say you’re horrible at it. Especially the part that came before this.” Eli smirked daringly, causing Nico to blush.    
  
“Shut up.” Nico grumbled, placing her hand behind Eli’s neck. She drew her in close and kissed her, mostly to hide her own embarrassment. Still the kiss drew a slight moan from the blonde and she felt a surge of satisfaction until the moment was broken by footsteps outside of the door.    
  
She drew back quickly, her eyes wide with horror.    
  
“Shhh!” Eli whispered, hearing her mom pause outside of her room. She heard her mother speaking Russian but her heart was racing too much to hear. If her mother walked in on them, she wasn’t sure what would happen. She’d probably be told to leave.    
  
Nico saw the fear in Eli’s eyes and nodded stiffly to show she understood what Eli wanted her to do.    
  
Slowly, the talking outside of the room grew quieter until finally Nico heard a door shut down the hallway.    
  
“Was that your mom?” She whispered.    
  
“Yeah.” Eli murmured, her heart still racing. She slowly sat up in the bed. “I can’t believe she almost caught us. I forgot she would be coming home tonight.”   
  
She watched as Nico silently got out of bed and began to get dressed. “You’re not walking home in that outfit. There’s a sweater in my drawer you can take.”   
  
“Well whose fault was it throwing my trench coat into the trash?” Nico quipped, raising an eyebrow.    
  
Eli shook her head in exasperation before she got out of bed. She would need to change into her pajamas too. She crossed the room to her drawer to get dressed. “Just please put on some sweats and a hoodie. It’s dark outside. And dangerous.”   
  
Nico scoffed. “We both know I can take care of myself.”   
  
“I know. Can you just let me worry about you for a second?” Eli tugged on a thin shirt along with her own sweats before she turned to Nico. “I don’t want you to get hurt. That’s all. I really…” She trailed off, biting her lip. “Just please take the clothes.”   
  
“Fine.”    
  
Eli watched as Nico once more took off her vest and shirt, discarding her skirt too. She smiled and handed Nico a pair of joggers and a hoodie, which Nico quickly tugged on. “Thank you.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Nico said, rolling her eyes. She gestured toward the door. “Lead the way.”   
  
Eli nodded and led the way out of the bedroom, checking to make sure nobody was in the hallway. She headed down the hallway and down the stairs as quietly as she could with Nico behind her.    
  
Nico slid her shoes on at the door and waited for Eli to open the front door for her. When the door was open she stepped outside. “So I’ll um...see you at school, I guess?”   
  
Eli nodded in response. “Yeah.”   
  
Nico stayed where she was, her eyes shifting from side to side.    
  
Eli leaned in and gently kissed Nico’s lips before she drew away again.    
  
“I’m not gonna get used to you doing that anytime soon then.” Nico mumbled, her cheeks flushed.    
  
Eli smiled warmly. “Goodnight, Nico.”   
  
“Goodnight.” Nico turned to walk away, lifting a hand in a wave as she started on her way down the street.    
  
\----   
  
Rin grumbled in annoyance as light hit her eyes. She snuggled unconsciously into the warmth of Hibiki’s back, trying to resist waking up. She heard a gasp and instinctively pulled away, falling out of the bed onto the floor. She grimaced at the shot of pain and looked up to see a blushing wide eyed Hibiki had sat up.    
  
“Did you sleep well?” Hibiki asked with a slight smile.    
  
“Uh...yeah, did you?” Rin asked, moving to her knees. She crossed her arms atop the bed and rested her head on them, looking up at Hibiki.    
  
Hibiki swallowed thickly. “I slept fine, yeah.”   
  
Rin noticed the strange look on Hibiki’s face and her brow furrowed. “You okay?”   
  
Hibiki leaned in, brushing her fingers against Rin’s cheek. “I’m better than great. I have a best friend now, remember? Someone I can just be me around.”   
  
Rin felt herself blush but smiled softly. “You can.” She confirmed softly, feeling Hibiki’s fingers brush briefly through her hair. She slowly drew back and lifted her arms, stretching them over her head. “It’s Sunday. Do you want to um...hang out today maybe?”   
  
“You want to hang out with me more?” Hibiki asked in surprise.    
  
“Yeah, nya.” Rin answered sincerely.    
  
Hibiki’s eyes lit up at the confirmation. “Alright. That’s okay with me. Do you need to stop by your house to get clothes?”   
  
“You can come with me. If you want.” Rin offered shyly as she got to her feet.    
  
“Do you want to stay over for one more night?” Hibiki offered hopefully. “I know it’s a school night but…”   
  
“Nya, maybe I want to be bad.”   
  
Hibiki blinked.    
  
“NOT LIKE THAT!” Rin exclaimed, her eyes widening.    
  
Hibiki raised an eyebrow. “Like what?” She laughed when Rin looked away. “I did tell Nishikino I would corrupt you.” She got out of bed, stretching for a moment. “I’ll change in the bathroom. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”   
  
“Right.” Rin watched Hibiki go, feeling slightly relieved. She wasn’t sure where the flood of bad thoughts came from. As the door closed she stood up, figuring she should change too.    
  
A moment later Hibiki appeared again in cut off shirts and a loose crop top. “Sorry, my other clothes are being washed.”   
  
Rin’s eyes widened as she took in the skin on display. “Um…”   
  
“What?” Hibiki asked hesitantly. “Too much?”   
  
“No, I just really um…” Rin shook her head, looking away,    
  
Hibiki turned around and headed to her closet, emerging with a black bomber jacket. She pulled it on and zipped it up. 

 

“It’s hot today, nya.” Rin frowned in confusion.    
  
“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Hibiki said quietly.    
  
Rin walked over and unzipped the jacket, glancing down at Hibiki’s exposed stomach before looking up. “I won’t be uncomfortable. I suck at this, don’t I, nya?”   
  
“No.” Hibiki said, shaking her head. “It’s just...different. It’s not every day someone tells you they like you, right? Well you probably hear that kind of thing more than me anyway.”   
  
“That people  _ like _ me?” Rin asked in surprise. “No. Not even the girl I liked liked me back. You’re the first ever.”   
  
“Straights are idiots.” Hibiki said boldly. She nervously noticed that Rin was still standing close to her, idly toying with the zipper on her jacket.    
  
Rin managed a small smile at that. “Right.”   
  
Hibiki lightly tousled Rin’s hair. “Come on, hot shot. Let’s make you bad.”   
  
Rin laughed softly as she let go of Hibiki and let the girl take her hand instead, tugging her toward the door.    
  
\----   
  
“Kotori, you have to leave for school in ten minutes and you still haven’t eaten breakfast!”   
  
Kotori grimaced at the sound of her mother’s voice. Maki too, who had just finished dressing, froze. “I’ll get something on the way, mom!”   
  
“Okay!”   
  
Maki breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Kotori’s mom walk away from the door. “I still can’t believe she didn’t find me.”   
  
Kotori shrugged. “Well she was busy yesterday…”   
  
“On a Sunday?”   
  
“She had some paperwork she needed to get done and she likes doing it in her office at school.” Kotori explained quietly. “She says it’s easier to concentrate there. Besides, you enjoyed being here.”   
  
“I had a hangover.”   
  
“And I took care of you.” Kotori said, raising an eyebrow. “You were really handsy last night. Even though it was just a heavy makeout.”   
  
Maki lowered her head, her face and ears burning with embarrassment. She gasped softly as she felt Kotori step up behind her, gently pecking the tip of her ear. “School. Remember, school.”   
  
“You even managed to get my shirt off.” Kotori murmured softly.    
  
“Kotori!”   
  
Kotori smirked, gently nibbling on Maki’s left ear. “What? You heard my mom, we still have ten minutes before we have to leave for school.”   
  
“It’s been five minutes since she said that.”   
  
Kotori chuckled softly at the comment. “Fine, we can put this on hold until later.”   
  
Maki’s eyes widened slightly at the promise. Remembering the mark left on her neck she quickly buttoned up her collar. She drew away from Kotori, flashing her a small smile before she picked up her bag.    
  
“Are you sure your parents wouldn’t have noticed you weren’t there?” Kotori asked, her brow a little furrowed in concern as she headed for the door with Maki.   
  
Maki shook her head. “It’ll be fine. I left a note saying I was going out and they haven’t called me so they probably haven’t noticed. Is your mom…?”   
  
“I heard her leave for work a couple of minutes ago. I’ll have to lock up on our way out.” Kotori said reassuringly as she stepped out into the hallway with Maki.    
  
Maki grabbed Kotori’s hand and tugged her into a deep yet soft kiss. She felt Kotori kiss her back and smiled into it before she drew back.    
  
“What was that for?” Kotori asked, pleasantly surprised.    
  
Maki shrugged her shoulders. “Just felt like it. Do I need a reason?”   
  
Kotori shook her head. Maki really was a brat sometimes. She could see a smirk playing at the redhead’s lips. She pouted before she pounced, wrapping her arms around Maki’s arm like they were a real couple.    
  
“Kotori.” Maki groaned, rolling her eyes.    
  
“What?” Kotori smirked back. “I can’t walk to school with my girlfriend?”   
  
“Technically I’m not even meant to be your girlfriend.” Maki blushed as she felt Kotori’s chest pressing against her bicep. “Someone might think we’re together.”   
  
“We are together.” Kotori huffed slightly as she loosened her hold on Maki. They made their way toward the stairs and she pouted to herself. She didn’t like the idea of keeping their relationship a secret anymore than Maki did but she knew why they needed to do it. She didn’t want to get Maki into trouble with her parents and she wasn’t at all sure of how her own mom would react to the news either. Or her dad for that matter.    
  
Maki noticed Kotori’s distant look as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She knew about Kotori’s issues with her mother, especially since her dad had left them when she was twelve. “One day we’ll be able to do this. I’m not gonna leave you, Kotori. Not like him.”   
  
Kotori bit her lip. Only Honoka and Umi knew about him. It wasn’t until she had started dating Maki that she had told her. She sighed, letting her head rest on the other girl’s shoulder. “Thank you.”   
  
As they stepped outside of Kotori’s apartment building, Maki looked both ways before she kissed Kotori’s forehead. She had learned the hard way about Kotori’s anxiety issues. There had been a time she’d forgotten about a date and Kotori had ended up close to hysterical because she thought Maki was tired of her.    
  
“Hey, Maki-chan…” Kotori said as they started walking down the path. “I know we said we shouldn’t...but do you think we could hold hands on the way to school? I mean...friends hold hands all of the time, right?”   
  
Maki smiled broadly at the suggestion and took Kotori’s hand without hesitation. She tangled their fingers together confidently. “You know I wouldn’t say no to that.”   
  
\----   
  
Nico was on her way down the corridor to the cafeteria when she felt someone grab her arm. She let out a yelp as she was pulled into a room but fell silent when she found it was just Eli. She glared at the blonde, realizing she was in the student council room. “Can’t you be a bit gentler?”   
  
“I thought you liked it rough?” Eli teased after pushing the door closed. Nico rolled her eyes and tugged Eli close, her lips moving to the blonde’s neck. She bit down hard. “You’re right. But did you have to turn me on?”   
  
“I missed you.” Eli gasped softly, locking the door.    
  
Nico chuckled softly. “We’re acting like hormonal teenagers.”   
  
“It’s exactly what we are. Come on, don’t you like being daring, Nico?”   
  
“With you...yes.” Nico closed her eyes as she felt hands tugging her blazer and sweater off. She bit her lip when her buttons were undone, giving her already marked neck some air as she felt Eli’s lips press against it. “I missed you too.”   
  
Her hands went to Eli’s shirt, untucking it before her hand pressed against the heated skin of Eli’s stomach. She felt herself press against the wall as she finally pulled the blonde into a needy kiss.    
  
“Why do you have to be so hot?” Nico growled against Eli’s lips, her fingers trailing over the blonde’s ribs. “Why would you even choose me out of everyone in school?”   
  
“Because you’re Nico.” Eli drew back.    
  
Nico met Eli’s genuine sweet blue eyes and blushed. She pressed a much more chaste kiss to Eli’s lips. “And you’re Eli. A stuck up. Who I ended up liking.”   
  
“Says the girl with her head up her ass.”   
  
Nico rolled her eyes. “Barely.”   
  
“I know.” Eli smiled warmly.    
  
Nico huffed slightly. “Whatever. Just hurry up and keep kissing me before lunch is over, okay?”   
  
Eli beamed at that but did as she was asked, leaning in and kissing Nico deeply.    
  
Nico squeaked in surprise as she felt strong arms lift her by the back of her legs before Eli pinned her to the door. She wrapped her arms around Eli’s neck, nonetheless, deepening the kiss as she slid her fingers into Eli’s hair.    
  
As dangerous as it was to do something like this at school, it was exhilarating too. She felt like fire was rushing through her veins as they both relished in the passion and feelings they held for one another.    
  
\-----   
  
“You don’t  _ have _ to wear it.” Rin said insistently as she sat down on the stool near Hibiki. It was lunch time but rather than go to the cafeteria she had chosen to stay in the art room with Hibiki. “I’m your best friend, nya! That means you don’t have to hide the real you.”   
  
Hibiki frowned slightly as she touched the dark wig she was wearing. “I’m more comfortable in this at school. I don’t stand out as much. Besides, the principal would be pissed.”   
  
“Who cares what anyone else thinks?” Rin walked over to Hibiki and gently took the wig off, setting it aside. “Don’t you feel better when you’re yourself?”   
  
“Um…” Hibiki hesitated, distracted by Rin unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt. She felt herself blush at the intimacy of the gesture. “Well...I guess so. I just don’t think everyone at school is ready for me to ‘be myself’.”   
  
Rin realized how pushy she was being and pulled away, blushing. “S-Sorry, nya.”  She looked away, frowning. “Maybe I should get my ears pierced.”   
  
“Huh?!”   
  
“I just want to look different. More interesting.” Rin said, shrugging.    
  
“I think you...already look interesting.” Hibiki said, her voice quieting slightly. She was glad that Rin wasn’t looking at her at least. “You don’t need to get anything pierced. Trust me.”   
  
Rin glanced at Hibiki with a small smile. “Really? You think I’m interesting.”   
  
“Well yeah. Obviously. I told you that on Saturday night.” Hibiki answered as if it were obvious.    
  
Rin gave a slightly nervous laugh. It was still odd to think that someone like Hibiki liked her, of all people. “You don’t have to leave it off it you don’t want to.” She said softly, figuring she’d been a little too forward. She stepped forward and hugged Hibiki who tensed for a moment before carefully hugging back.    
  
Rin was briefly distracted by the feeling of Hibiki’s chest pressing against her. She swallowed thickly. “Y-You should do what makes you happy.”   
  
“I guess you’re right.” Hibiki said, drawing away from the embrace. She flashed Rin a small smile. “Maybe someday. Just not today.”   
  
Rin beamed at that and nodded her head in understanding. “Hey, Hibiki…” She stepped back, sitting down. “Will it not ruin your reputation? Being seen with me?”   
  
“Huh?” Hibiki tilted her head. “Why would it?”   
  
Rin shrugged her shoulders. “Nico-chan said Miyuki-chan’s...that’s the girl I confessed to...her friend knows that I um...like girls. And she’s going to tell everyone. People probably already know. If you’re seen with me people might think you are too.”   
  
“I don’t want people to know I’m a rebel. That doesn’t mean I give a shit about my friends being gay.” Hibiki frowned at Rin’s question. “I’m gay too. Who the hell cares? My father already knows. It’s...a long story. But he does know.”   
  
Rin stared at Hibiki with a worried look on her face. “But what about everyone at school?”   
  
“It’s not like we’re holding hands in the hallways.” Hibiki pointed out matter of factly. “We’re just hanging out. People can think what they want.”   
  
Rin breathed a sigh of relief. “So you still want to be friends with me?”   
  
“Best friends.” Hibiki smiled warmly, nodding her head. She felt her chest expand when Rin beamed at her. She stared at Rin for a moment. “You would look cute with pierced ears.”   
  
Rin held her breath as Hibiki stepped toward her. She felt a hand come up to caress her cheek and blushed in response. “Y-Yeah?”   
  
“Yes.” Hibiki said softly, a small smile tugging at her lips.    
  
Hibiki’s eyes flickered down to Rin’s lips, her eyes turning dark for a second before she locked eyes with Rin again.    
  
Rin cleared her throat, noticing where Hibiki had been looking. “How did you know you were like that? Did you ever kiss a girl, besides me...?”   
  
“Back in middle school.” Hibiki answered simply. “How did you know?”   
  
Rin shrugged her shoulders. “I liked Miyuki-senpai. That’s all. I had never kissed anyone before though.”   
  
“Before I kissed you.” Hibiki said in realization.    
  
Rin noticed the guilty look on Hibiki’s face and reached out, grasping her hand. “It’s fine, nya! It wasn’t bad. I um...I liked it. It was nice.”   
  
“Nice?” Hibiki’s eyes lit up with hope. “So um...maybe it would be okay if someday I did it again?”   
  
“Someday.” Rin said with a small smile. “Maybe, yeah.”   
  
Hibiki smiled softly before she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by the bell ringing. “Ah, I guess we should get to class.” She mumbled as she pulled her wig back on. She fixed it so that it looked as natural as possible. “How do I look?”   
  
“Good.” Rin stepped forward and gently buttoned Hibiki’s shirt up again.    
  
Hibiki swallowed thickly. “Right. I forgot about that. Thanks. Come on, let’s get to class.” She grabbed Rin’s hand and dragged her out of the room.    
  
“Y-You’re still holding my hand.” Rin stuttered as students began to whisper around them. She noticed Eli and Nico coming out of the student council room , Eli tying her hair up while Nico straightened her sweater and blouse. She didn’t think anything of it. Hibiki’s eyes widened at the sight though and she let out a low whistle as they passed.    
  
“Shut it!” Nico growled in annoyance while Eli looked nothing short of panicked.    
  
“Nishikino ain’t the only one getting it, huh?!” Hibiki hollered back as she made her way down the hallway.    
  
Nico stepped forward but Eli grabbed her arm, pulling her back.    
  
“Just leave it.” Eli said softly as she stared after Rin and the other girl.    
  
Rin glanced back at Nico and Eli in confusion but she quickly shook it off, more focused on getting to class and the fact that Hibiki was still holding her hand.    
  
“Wait!” Nico said in realization. “Maki’s doing  _ that _ ?! But...how? With who?!”   
  
Eli shrugged her shoulders but the look on Nico’s face told her she was going to be roped into finding out who Maki was dating anyway.    
  
\----   
  
Umi squinted against the sun, keeping a close eye on the door that led to the stairwell. Herself and Honoka were the only two people on the roof but someone else, probably someone from Muse, could come up at any moment and Umi was preparing herself to have to dart away from Honoka’s side, where she was leaning comfortably.    
  
“My parents think it’s just a phase.” Umi said quietly, breaking the silence which had settled between them. “That I’ll grow out of it.”   
  
Honoka gave a thoughtful hum. “I guess they’re right...about our relationship at least. But you’re still going to like girls. You can’t do anything to change that.”   
  
“Yeah.” Umi mused, a sick feeling forming in her stomach at the thought of their pseudo-relationship ending. “But not yet.”   
  
“What if I come over for dinner?” Honoka asked, realizing what Umi was worried about. “And we make it serious. I don’t want them to think that we’re just messing around either. My parents believe us. My mom said she was wondering when I was going to tell her...weird.”   
  
Umi smiled slightly at that. “Do you think we can do it? We’d have to pretend to um…” She felt herself blush. “You know, be in love. With each other.”   
  
“It would be easy for me.” Honoka said brightly. “Umi-chan is my type.” She saw Umi raise an eyebrow and her eyes widened. “What, am I not yours?”   
  
Umi smirked at the question and gave a slight shake of her head. She wasn’t going to answer that. She didn’t want to make her feelings too obvious.    
  
Honoka pouted, taking Umi’s answer to mean no. “So what is Umi-chan’s type? Like...Eli-senpai?”   
  
Umi scoffed slightly. “I’m not going to tell you.”   
  
Honoka frowned, biting her lip. She supposed she should have expected the answer that Umi wasn’t interested in her like that. They were only fake dating after all.    
  
“Besides, you won’t tell me who you like.” Umi pointed out matter-of-factly.    
  
“Because she doesn’t like me back.” Honoka said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She took a deep breath, leaning forward slightly. She wondered if she could talk to Kotori about the situation. She shook her head. Kotori would probably think she was being stupid for putting herself through dating Umi without really being honest.    
  
“Sorry.” Umi said softly, noticing Honoka’s sudden distance. “Is it Kotori?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Eli?” Umi asked quietly, figuring that was why Honoka had asked her.    
  
“No.”   
  
Umi hummed thoughtfully. “Nozomi?”   
  
Honoka shook her head. “Stop guessing, Umi-chan. I don’t want anyone to know. Not even you.”   
  
Umi frowned and looked away. “Okay.” She noticed Honoka’s hand resting between them on the ground and her own hand twitched. She wanted to hold Honoka’s hand so badly but she didn’t know how Honoka would react. Instead she cleared her throat. “So what should we do when you come over?”   
  
“Obviously kiss each other in front of him. Maybe I could hold your arm.” Honoka answered quietly. “And we could pretend to do something in your room.”   
  
Umi’s eyes widened. “ _ Honoka _ !”   
  
“What? I’m just suggesting ideas.” Honoka said with a tiny smile as she got to her feet. She stretched her arms above her head, sighing. “We should get going. Lunch is almost over.”   
  
“Right.” Umi gathered her things together, standing too. She felt a little bit guilty about having partially ruined their lunch by bring up something that had upset Honoka. “Honoka?”   
  
“Hmm?”    
  
“Can we...practice again?”   
  
Honoka hesitated before she turned to look at Umi. “It’s calling kissing, Umi-chan.”   
  
Umi cringed. “Don’t make me say it.”   
  
“Why do you want to?”   
  
“Because I-I want to be convincing. For when you come over.” Umi lied awkwardly. Trying to think of an excuse was harder than she had thought.    
  
“You can come over to my house tonight.” Honoka hitched her bag up onto her shoulder. “We can practice there if you want.”   
  
Umi swallowed thickly. “Right. Okay. Do you still want to? You said...”   
  
“I do.” Honoka said without hesitation as she turned to Umi. Her eyes were slightly wider than usually. “I-I do want to. If you do.”   
  
Umi breathed a sigh of relief at the response. “I do too. Um...let’s hurry and get to class. I don’t want to miss anything.”   
  
Honoka groaned at the mention of class but did as she was asked, trailing after Umi to the stairwell door.    
  
\----   
  
“Who do you think she’s meeting?” Eli whispered as she walked alongside Nico down the hallway. Maki was a way in front of them and didn’t seem to have noticed that they were following yet.    
  
“I don’t know. That’s what we’re trying to find out.” Nico said, rolling her eyes at Eli’s question. “Looks like she’s headed to the music room.” She stopped at the corner, encouraging Eli to stop with her. Peeking around she saw Maki enter the music room. “Come on.”   
  
Eli sighed as she followed Nico to the music room door. She didn’t see why they even had to do this. It wasn’t their business. She could only imagine that she would be furious if any of her friends decided they were going to follow her or Nico to find out their secret.    
  
“She pulled the blinds down on the window.” Nico said thoughtfully. “Why would she do that if she wasn’t trying to hide something?”   
  
“I don’t know.” Eli sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. “Can we go now? I’d rather be alone with you right…”   
  
“Someone’s coming!” Nico hissed, grabbing Eli’s arm. She pulled her close to the lockers and pressed against the wall, drawing Eli close to her. Over Eli’s shoulder she saw someone walk past but barely managed to catch a glimpse of a pink ribbon before the girl was gone.    
  
Nico moved away from the lockers in time to see the door to the music room close. “She’s a second year. With a pretty big chest.”   
  
Eli huffed. “You were staring at her chest?”   
  
“Hey, I had yours against me!” Nico said defensively. “And yours is HUGE.”   
  
Eli crossed her arms, frowning. “Not as big as Nozomi...you barely have anything.”   
  
“HEY!” Nico growled. “I’m trying here, oka-?”   
  
“And it’s what I prefer.” Eli interrupted before Nico could continue. She smirked and grabbed Nico’s hand, tugging her closer. “Why don’t we go?”   
  
Nico blushed. “Um...you can come over to my place after Muse practice if you want. I’m cooking.”   
  
Eli smiled brightly at the invitation and nodded her head. “I would like that.”   
  
Nico relaxed slightly, seeing sincerity in Eli’s eyes. She smiled softly. Her siblings seemed to like Eli the most out of Muse and Eli got along so well with Cocoro. She tangled her fingers with Eli and tugged the blonde down the hallway, her desire to find out who Maki was meeting forgotten about for now.    
  
\----   
  
Maki was gently playing the piano, only half practicing when the door to the music room flew open, hitting the wall. She gasped, sitting up straight as her eyes widened. She watched as Kotori stalked into the room, slamming the door closed behind her.    
  
“K-Kotori?” Maki stuttered, getting to her feet.    
  
“I can’t believe him!” Kotori exclaimed loudly. “He hasn’t contacted us in four years and now all of a sudden he wants to SEE ME?! WHAT THE HELL?!”   
  
Maki noticed Kotori clutching a letter in her hand. It was mostly crumpled up. “Um, Kotori, what…?”   
  
Kotori let out a yell of frustration and kicked the chair next to her as hard as she could. It went flying across the room and she cried out in pain, clutching at her foot. “Damn it!” She crumbled to the ground in tears, the letter falling from her hands.    
  
Maki stepped away from the piano, carefully making her way to her girlfriend. She hesitantly knelt down next to her. “You’re talking about your fa-”   
  
Kotori growled angrily. “Fuck him. If you say that word…”   
  
“Alright, alright. Karasu contacted you. I…”   
  
“I’m not going to see him.” Kotori interrupted angrily. “He CHEATED. HE LEFT US! There’s no way in hell I want to see him. I don’t care if he says he’s changed. FUCK him.”   
  
Maki swallowed anxiously. She had never heard Kotori talk like that before. In fact she was sure she had never seen Kotori so angry. She sighed and pulled Kotori to her. “Come on, let it out. It’s not just yelling you want to do.”   
  
Kotori gritted her teeth. “ _ I hate him _ !” She replied stiffly even as her eyes stung with tears. She stubbornly blinked them back. She wasn’t going to cry over  _ him _ . “He just left us!”   
  
“It’s okay.” Maki drew back, locking eyes with Kotori. “I’m…” Her eyes widened as Kototi pulled her close, kissing her fiercely. Her eyes closed and she kissed back, surprised by how tightly Kotori was gripping her shoulders. She was sure her girlfriend wasn’t even aware of it.     
  
Her brow furrowed slightly as Kotori tugged her closer, deepening the kiss. She couldn’t quite catch her breath and Kotori’s grip was tightening. She pulled back after a moment, with a soft gasp. “Kotori, that...hurts a little.”   
  
Kotori’s grip loosened instantly and she drew back, her eyes wide.    
  
“Kotori…” Maki rubbed at her shoulder with a slight wince, noticing tears gathering in Kotori’s eyes. “It’s fine, it’s nothing. Come here.”   
  
Kotori sank into Maki’s arms, in tears. “Can I sleep over at your house?” She asked, her voice slightly choked. “Please? Just to sleep. I don’t want to do it when I’m like this.”   
  
“Of course.” Maki whispered, gently stroking Kotori’s hair.    
  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”   
  
“I’m okay.” Maki said soothingly. She gently kissed the top of Kotori’s head. “Come on, let’s go. I was just about done in here anyway.”   
  
Kotori nodded and let Maki help her up and lead her toward the music room door. She didn’t bother to pick up the letter which had fallen from her hand. She didn’t need it.    
  
\----   
  
Hibiki watched with a thoughtful expression as Muse practiced a few feet away, Umi leading the practice. She didn’t even have to know them all that well to notice that the group seemed particularly somber. And that Kotori and Maki were missing from practice. She wanted to ask where the two were but she didn’t want to interrupt practice. She was just there to observe.    
  
She scratched at her wig uncomfortably before looking down at her sketches. Just some figure drawings of the girls stretching. Now she was more focused on the scenery.    
  
She looked up again, her eyes focusing on Umi who seemed a little bit too distant. She noticed the angry expression on Honoka’s face too and wondered if the two friends had gotten into a fight. She noticed that Eli and Nico were intentionally not looking at each other while Nozomi seemed to be watching them intently. Hanayo seemed oblivious to the turmoil of her peers while Rin was focusing on her steps. For a second, Rin’s eyes focused on her before she tripped over Nico.    
  
“Nya!” Rin exclaimed in frustration. “I’m meant to be next to Maki-chan for this dance. This is so frustrating. I can’t get my steps right because it’s meant to be a group effort!”   
  
Umi frowned, looking to Eli for advice.    
  
Eli sighed. “Maki and Kotori are both not here. We have to go on without them.”   
  
Nozomi stepped forward. “Elichi, I think we should take a break. I feel a disturbance in the atmosphere.”   
  
“Look, can we just continue!?” Honoka growled, earning herself several surprised looks. “It’s none of our business what they’re up to.”   
  
Nico narrowed her eyes. “Sounds like you know something, Honoka.”   
  
“It’s…”   
  
Honoka was interrupted by the door to the roof opening.    
  
“Come on, Miyuki!”   
  
“Junko, stop!”   
  
Rin’s eyes widened as Miyuki and the girl from the club room earlier stepped out onto the roof.    
  
Eli noticed Nico step forward and she moved to her side, slightly panicked.    
  
“S-Sorry to disturb you, Kousaka-kaicho.” Miyuki said, grimacing slightly. “W-We just need to ask you for some theater materials.”   
  
Umi frowned before she spoke. “We can discuss this after Muse practice, Kanamoto-san.”    
  
“Hey, look, it’s your stalker.” Junko said maliciously, her gaze focusing on Rin.    
  
Rin felt her breath catch in her throat, her stomach plummeting as she took a step back.    
  
“Oi, Mirakino, shut your mouth!” Nico spat, starting to step forward. She was stopped by Eli’s arms going around her waist. She felt herself being pulled close to Eli’s front.    
  
“Nico, calm down.” Eli said softly. She didn’t want Nico to get hurt. Or get into trouble for fighting. “It’s not worth it.”   
  
Nozomi watched the two with interest, noticing the way Nico almost unconsciously gripped Eli’s hand in front of her.    
  
Nobody noticed Honoka stalking forward until she was right in front of everyone else. “Were you the one who hurt Rin-chan?”   
  
“Oh come on, can we not talk about this in public?” Junko asked in disgust. “Seriously, you told them you like a girl?!”   
  
“So what?” Hibiki finally stood up from the floor. “She’s not alone. I’m done with this.” She reached up, pulling off her wig and tossed it to the side.    
  
“WAIT.” Junko held up her hand. “You’re all REZU’S?!”   
  
“Junko!” Miyuki exclaimed, wide eyed.    
  
Rin bit the inside of her cheek, tears forming in her eyes. “Hibiki, don’t…”   
  
Honoka growled in annoyance and leapt forward, her fist raised. She wasn’t going to let anyone else get away with hurting her friends. Her curled fist came into contact with Junko’s jaw, sending the girl stumbling back. “Don’t make my friends cry. I’ll get your club the damn permission for the materials, just get out of my sight! I’ve had enough of my friends being upset today!”   
  
Miyuki quickly guided Junko, who was clutching at her face back through the door to the stairwell. It closed behind them.    
  
Nico’s eyes widened at Honoka’s outburst. “What the hell happened to get her so angry?”   
  
“Um…” Umi hesitated before sighing softly. “Kotori’s father contacted her.”   
  
“THAT BASTARD SHOULD STAY AWAY FROM HER AND YUME-SAN!” Honoka exclaimed angrily, turning back toward her friends.    
  
Nozomi frowned. “I thought Kotori’s parents are...oh.”   
  
Umi nodded. “Yeah, it’s a sensitive topic between the three of us. Ah, she doesn’t like to talk about it though so please don’t mention it to her.”   
  
Rin was too distracted to even think. She walked over to Hibiki and sat down next to her, only to feel an arm wrapping securely around her shoulders. She let herself be pulled close and buried her face in Hibiki’s shoulders, her tears spilling over.    
  
“Let’s all call it a day.” Eli sighed. “We’ll figure out the Kotori issue tomorrow. Hopefully Maki  is with her.”   
  
Nico scoffed slightly. “Maki?! Kotori needs someone who can  _ actually  _ comfort her. Maki wouldn’t know where to start.”   
  
Nozomi watched closely as Eli continued to calm Nico down. She smiled sadly. She would love to tease them but it wasn’t the right time for anything like that. “Elichi is right. We’ll call it off early today. Let’s all get dressed and relax.”   
  
Umi gripped Honoka’s hand and lowered her voice. “Let’s go to your house. We can watch a movie.”   
  
“Or kiss.” Honoka mumbled under her breath. “But maybe we should find Kotori-chan first.”   
  
Umi’s brow furrowed. “If she needs us she knows where to find us, Honoka. She’ll be okay.”   
  
Nico looked at Eli as they made their way to the door. “Still want to come to my place?”   
  
“Yeah, let’s go. I need a home cooked meal.” Eli muttered, trying to keep the others from hearing. She left through the door with Nico, Umi and Honoka right behind her. Nozomi and Hanayo trailed after, leaving Rin and Hibiki alone on the roof.    
  
Slowly, Rin lifted her head only to meet bright blue eyes.    
  
“Hey.” Hibiki whispered with a gentle smile.    
  
Rin sniffled softly. “You’re so warm.”   
  
“I’m right here, Rin.”   
  
Rin leaned in and pressed her lips to the corner of Hibiki’s before she leaned back, her eyes widening. “You took of your wig.”   
  
“Yeah. I figured it was time.” Hibiki said with a slight smile as she touched her hair. She lowered her hand only to feel Rin’s replace it, gentle fingers sliding through her hair.    
  
“I like your hair like that.”   
  
“Than no more wig.” Hibiki said sincerely. “Rin, you’re giving me courage to be me. Junko is gonna start rumors about us. And all the Muse members. But with you beside me I can take all that bullshit. I’ve never really had a best friend. It’s...nice.”   
  
Rin blushed. “It is. Me and Kayo-chin have been best friends and always had each other’s backs. I want that with you. But I want it to be different. I feel like I can tell you more than I can even tell Kayo-chin.”   
  
“Hmm? Like what?”   
  
“Like...I like rum and coke!”   
  
Hibiki raised an eyebrow. “You can tell that from trying it once?”   
  
“Nya, I tried alcohol before!”   
  
“Whoa, are you tell me Hoshizora Rin has a bad side?” Hibiki laughed at the thought of Rin being described like that.    
  
Rin narrowed her eyes. “I thought we already knew that.”   
  
“Got me there.”   
  
Rin watched Hibiki laugh, her eyes shifting back to the girl’s lips. They were so soft the first time they kissed and then when she did it just now. She wondered what it would feel like to kiss Hibiki more. Deeper. Her face turned red and she turned to stare at the sky above them. The sun was setting now. “Hibiki?”   
  
“Yeah?” Hibiki asked softly.    
  
Rin moved back, leaning once more into Hibiki’s arms and resting her head on the girl’s shoulder. “Will you stay up here with me for a bit longer?”   
  
“However long you want.” Hibiki replied quietly, without hesitation, her arms going around Rin to hold her close. “I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
\----   
  
Honoka leaned in before taking Umi's lips. Just this once she wanted to pretend they were actually together and not....faking it.    
  
Umi gasped softly as her back hit Honoka’s mattress. Her eyes widened as Honoka crawled over her, straddling her. She hesitantly slipped her hands into Honoka's hair, gripping it as she tried to do well at this practice session.    
  
Honoka bare her teeth and tug Umi's bottom lip. Causing Umi to chase Honoka's lips. Umi could feel it was getting deeper. Her mouth parting as Honoka's tongue slip past her lips.    
  
Honoka wanted to just feel Umi. All of the stress, anxiety and anger she was feeling seemed to melt aways when she found this comfort of Umi's hand in her hair. Her body pressed against the girl she'd been pinning for. Who she knew liked someone else. It was painful but Umi was her friend and this fake dating would help her with her family.    
  
"Umi-chan" Honoka growled, lips trailing down Umi's jaw to her neck. She unbuttoned her collar and Umi moaned at the sudden touch of hot lips to her skin. It was becoming unbearable. She needed to end this before she said something she'll regret.    
  
Honoka sucked lightly before biting down.    
  
Umi winced and arched up. "H-Honoka it hurts. "   
  
Honoka pulled away, her hair a mess as she looked down at Umi. The girl was a mess, her skirt hiked up her shirt untucked. She looked sexy.    
  
Honoka felt tears in her eyes before she hugged Umi. "I-I'm so sorry I went overboard, I just ."   
  
Umi shook her head as she held Honoka close to her. "It’s ok...that's convincing enough, right?"   
  
"Y-Yeah....”   
  
Honoka pulled away and climbed off of Umi, ashamed at her sudden need to use their practice as an outlet. She really was a horrible friend. “I-I’m sorry. I’m such a mess, I…” She trailed off, feeling Umi’s hand touch her own. Looking down she saw Umi timidly shake her head.    
  
“Please don’t apologize for having emotions. I’m worried about Kotori too.” Umi said, internally cringing. She hated saying that. Of course she was worried but not as much as Honoka. Since it was obvious Honoka liked Kotori.    
  
She gave Honoka a small smile, moving to her knees in front of the girl so they were on eye level. 

 

Honoka frowned. That wasn’t the only reason she was upset. She took a deep breath, squeezing Umi’s hand back. “I just want her to be happy.” She mumbled, looking down at their joined hands. Her thoughts didn’t shift to Kotori, her focus on the girl in front of her. She wished it could be the case that Umi was happy with her. But that would never happen.   
  
Umi grimaced slightly. She wished she was enough to make Honoka happy but it seemed that wasn’t the case. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably . She wanted nothing more than to tell Honoka the truth.She couldn’t though. She would only wind up ruining their friendship.    
  
Honoka grabbed hold of Umi and tugged her toward her as she lay back down on the bed.    
  
Umi gasped as she landed with her head on Honoka’s chest. She quickly relaxed though, soothed by the comfortable feeling of Honoka’s warmth and the beating of her heart beneath her ear.    
  
“I love you, Umi-chan.” Honoka said in a whisper. She wished she could leave it at just that. “You’re a good friend.”   
  
Umi felt her heart leap and then plummet again.    
  
Honoka mentally kicked herself for adding the last part. If only she could stop being such a coward about her feelings.    
  
“H-Honoka, can I kiss you?”   
  
Honoka jerked in shock at Umi’s question but she answered quickly anyway. “Of course, Umi-chan…”   
  
Umi raised herself up on one elbow so that she was leaning over Honoka. She lightly brushed her fingers over Honoka’s cheek, noticing blue eyes watching her intently. She leaned down slowly and kissed Honoka gently, her hand still resting on Honoka’s cheek. She felt Honoka kiss her back, a hand going to her shoulder but she didn’t try to deepen the kiss or rush it. Neither did Honoka.    
  
Slowly, Umi eased away, her breathing slightly labored.    
  
“Are you okay?” Honoka asked, noticing the torm look in Umi’s eyes.    
  
Umi nodded silently.    
  
“Hey, Umi-chan…” Honoka nervously bit her lip, looking away. “Do you... _ like _ kissing me? I-I mean it’s not weird for you, is it?”   
  
Umi answered by leaning in and kissing Honoka again, deeper this time. She felt Honoka moan softly against her lips and pressed closer, her fingers sliding through Honoka’s soft hair. She felt Honoka’s arms go around her, tugging her down closer and then a moment later she felt her buttons being undone. She growled as her own instincts kicked in and she gripped the sides of Honoka’s shirt and tugged. Buttons came snapping off, falling to the bed as she tore open Honoka’s blouse.    
  
Their lips parted and Umi’s lips moved to Honoka’s neck, in search of more skin to touch. She felt Honoka gasp softly as she kissed and nipped at the girl’s neck.    
  
Honoka bit the inside of her cheek, struggling to keep herself from moaning. Her hand went up to her mouth to keep herself in check but she couldn’t help but let out a whimper when Umi sucked at her neck, none too gently. She was going to leave a mark. Honoka could feel it.    
  
Umi shifted her position slightly, crawling further on top of Honoka, With her own shirt finally open she felt Honoka’s cool hands slide inside it, resting briefly on her sides before they started to run up and down her back, nails lightly scraping against her skin.    
  
Neither of them heard the door open until they heard Yukiho’s gasp. They quickly parted and Umi scrambled off of Honoka, closing her shirt.    
  
Yukiho had clamped a hand over her eyes but not before she saw their state of undress. Their shirts were clearly undone, Honoka’s skirt bunched up to her hips as her legs wrapped lightly around Umi’s waist.    
  
“Y-Yukiho!” Honoka gasped, quickly pulling her blankets over herself. “I-I can explain…”   
  
“I knew you two were dating but  _ oh my god!”  _ Yukiho exclaimed, refusing to move her hand from her eyes. She didn’t want to catch even another glimpse of what she had just seen.   
  
“C-Can you just get out?” Honoka asked pleadingly. “We were busy a-and we’ll talk about this later, okay?”   
  
“You need to buy a lock for your door.” Yukiho muttered as she stepped backward out of the bedroom.    
  
Honoka sighed in relief as the bedroom door closed. Biting her lip, she looked at Umi who was red in the face, her breathing heavy. Honoka tried to push down the urge to kiss Umi again. To pick up right where they left off. “S-Sorry, Umi-chan. I ju-”   
  
Umi silenced Honoka by kissing her hungrily again. Honoka’s shirt finally fell from her shoulders and she shuddered as Umi’s hands trailed hot blazes up and down her arms. She felt Umi push her back down to the bed and gripped Umi’s shoulder to make sure the girl went with her. She was surprised that Umi wanted to continue even after Yukiho caught them but she wasn’t about to argue.    
  
Honoka felt Umi’s hand move to press against her lacy pink bra and she gasped suddenly. She lifted her own hand, placing it on Umi’s and pressed harder, encouraging to touch her more.    
  
Umi was surprised but encouraged by the gesture and let Honoka guide her hand, her fingertips just barely brushing over Honoka’s skin above her bra.    
  
Honoka made a sound of discontent as Umi’s lips left her own but she was quickly silenced as Umi’s lips found their way to her chest. “Aaah, Umi-chan…” She gasped as her bra was tugged down slightly, the strap falling from her shoulder. Soft lips closed around her right nipple and Honoka arched into the touch only to feel Umi freeze atop her.    
  
Umi pulled away, her eyes wide as she looked down at Honoka. “W-We should stop. I’m sorry, I just…I got carried away. I thought…” She pressed her hands to her burning cheeks.    
  
“Oh…” Honoka quickly fixed her bra and sat up as Umi moved off of her and went to get her shirt. She pulled the blankets back to her chest. She was silent for a moment as she watched Umi put her shirt back on. “I’m going to have to buy a new shirt. I only have one spare…”   
  
Umi felt herself blush even more. “I’ll pay for it.”

  
Honoka tilted her head. “You don’t have to. I’m not angry.”   
  
Umi turned toward Honoka. “I want to!”   
  
Honoka blinked at Umi. “Alright. If you really want to.”   
  
Umi nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Well I uh...made a mark! Now my father will see how serious this is when you come over?”   
  
Honoka briefly touched her neck before she leaned in toward Umi. “Then you should have one too.”   
  
Umi’s eyes widened as she remembered the first time Honoka had bitten her. She closed her eyes and tugged down her collar, feeling hot lips on her neck a moment later. She bit her lip as Honoka nipped and sucked at her neck, struggling to keep quiet. She managed it, barely. She was both relieved and disappointed when Honoka drew back.    
  
Honoka smiled, gently touching the mark on Umi’s neck. “Perfect.” She mumbled, glancing up at Umi. She hugged Umi and lay back pulling her down with her. “Will you stay with me for a while?”   
  
Umi hummed in response to Honoka, settling herself with Honoka partially on top of her. Given that Honoka wasn’t wearing a shirt she could feel Honoka’s body heat through her own shirt Her heart raced in response but she did her best to ignore it.    
  
“Honoka?” She said after a moment, her thoughts shifting back to what they’d been talking about.    
  
“Mmhm?”   
  
“You’re a good friend too.” Umi mumbled.    
  
“And…?” Honoka smiled sadly against Umi’s chest.    
  
“And I like you a lot.” Umi said quietly. “Since we were kids.”   
  
Honoka felt a pang in her chest at the answer and her eyes misted for a few seconds before she blinked rapidly. She tried to shake the weight on her chest off - after all, she had known that Umi didn’t feel the same way - but it wouldn’t budge.    
  
\----   
  
“Do you wanna draw me?” Rin offered as she walked with Hibiki out of the school.    
  
“What? In the nude?” Hibiki joked as she glanced up at Rin. She watched as Rin’s eyes widen, her face turning red not long after. “I’m joking, I’m joking!” She felt herself start blushing too and busied herself with taking a drink from the bottle of water in her hand.    
  
“Oh. You can if you want.”    
  
Hibiki promptly choked on her water, her thoughts going straight to the gutter.    
  
“But there really isn’t much of me to draw.” Rin pouted sadly, glancing down at herself. “I’m as flat as Nico-chan and I’m not curvy.”   
  
“You kidding?!” Hibiki blurted out when she finally managed to control her breathing. “Have you seen your ass? Especially in those tight shorts you dance around in at concerts?”   
  
“Y-You checked my butt out?”   
  
“WHO WOULDN’T?!” Hibiki exclaimed loudly. “It’s perky and curvy and not so big like Ayase’s.    
  
“Thanks. Um...you’re pretty stacked though, Hibiki.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Rin looked down at the charm necklace that hung around Hibiki’s neck. She let her eyes go further to Hibiki’s cleavage and bit her lip. “I-I’m just say, you’re um...well endowed.”   
  
Hibiki looked down, frowning when she noticed her shirt was unbuttoned. “Shit. There’s a reason I keep that buttoned up in school.”   
  
“And not in public?!”   
  
“I’m gay so guys looking at my chest doesn’t bother me.” Hibiki explained with a shrug. “Since they’ll never have me.”   
  
Rin’s eye twitched. For some reason she didn’t like the idea of that at all. “I still want you to draw me. N-Not naked. I was kidding about that. But you can draw me if you want. Also when we go out no guy is going to look at you unless they want my fist in their face, nya.”   
  
Hibiki blushed and blinked. “Shit, I am corrupting you.”   
  
“Nah.” Rin chuckled at the comment. “That’s Nico-chan.”   
“Speaking of Yazawa…” Hibiki said thoughtfully as she started walking again. “How the hell did she manage to get the second hottest girl in school?”   
  
“Hmm? Second?” Rin asked skeptically.    
  
“Well obviously. You’re first in my opinion.” Hibiki said sincerely. “But Ayase is close.”   
  
“NICO-CHAN IS WITH ELI-CHAN?!” Rin exclaimed loudly, her eyes widening in shock.    
  
Hibiki nodded. “And they’re doing the naughty.”   
  
“Y-You mean sex?!”   
  
“Damn straight.” Hibiki smirked. “I mean did you not catch Yazawa  straightening her sweater? It’s obvious they’re sleeping together.”   
  
“Huh…” Rin muttered thoughtfully as she tried to remember what Hibiki was talking about. “I can’t remember. Wait, so you’re saying they were doing it in the CLASSROOM?!”   
  
“Yep. Ayase must’ve screwed Yazawa’s brains out.” Hibiki quipped. She watched as Rin grimaced. “Sorry. Too much?”   
  
“It’s okay.” Rin said, shaking her head. She had a hard time imagining her friends like that but she wanted Hibiki to be comfortable around her.    
  
Hibiki sighed as she played with her blonde hair. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m all talk and no skills. I mean...sure, I kissed a girl before you but I never like made out or anything.”   
  
Rin’s eyes lingered for a moment on Hibiki’s lips as she recalled the kiss. It had been too brief and she found herself wanting more. She awkwardly cleared her throat and picked up her pace, heading to the school gate.    
  
“Rin?” Hibiki called after Rin in confusion.    
  
“Come on, let’s go!” Rin called back. “I want you to draw me, remember?”   
  
Hibiki chuckled to herself and started to jog to catch up with Rin.    
  
\-----   
  
“Ready?”   
  
Rin turned around to see Hibiki enter the room again, now dressed in a loose white shirt and  ripped jean shorts. “You washed your clothes.”   
  
“Hardy har.” Hibiki rolled her eyes. “Yes, I did. Do you want me to draw you in your training clothes or…?”   
  
“Training clothes is fine.” Rin answered with a nod of her head.    
  
“Damn it. Loose clothes are such a pain.” Hibiki grumbled. “But you look good in them so I’ll take the challenge. Get on the chair.”   
  
Rin blinked in confusion and Hibiki sighed before taking Rin’s wrist. She led her to the chair and sat her down.    
  
Rin tried to keep her eyes on Hibiki’s face but they strayed down once more. She noticed that Hibiki wasn’t wearing a bra and felt herself blush.    
  
“Hey, are you listening to me?”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
Hibiki tilted her head, confused. “I said straighten yourself and place your hands on your lap, fingers threaded?”   
  
“Like this?” Rin did as she was asked, sitting up straighter and adopting the pose Hibiki had described.    
  
“Um...yeah, perfect.” Hibiki turned around to get her sketchpad along with her mechanical pencil and charcoal pencil. She sat down and was about to start before she groaned. “I can’t do this. I’m too distracted.”   
  
“Nya?”   
  
“I thought I could do this but in reality seeing you like that is just making me want to do something really stupid.” Hibiki admitted, setting her things aside.    
  
Rin got up and walked to Hibiki. “Nya, stupid? What could be stupid?”   
  
“I want to be best friends, Rin. I really do but...I think my feelings for you are getting stronger...what are you doing?” Hibiki felt herself begin to panic slightly as Rin came closer. She started to back up on the bed while Rin just continued to advance. She swallowed as Rin climbed onto the bed and followed her backwards. “Rin?”   
  
“I’m sorry, nya.” Rin whispered as she leaned closer.    
  
“Wha-?” Hibiki was interrupted by Rin kissing her. Stunned, Hibiki’s arms gave out from beneath her and she fell backwards onto the bed, Rin going with her.    
  
Hibiki whimpered as Rin’s tongue brushed against her lips. She parted her own, letting Rin deepen the kiss. She had never imagined that Rin would be kissing  _ her _ rather than the other way around. She had worried that her own control might slip and she would wind up kissing Rin again.    
  
She wrapped her arms around RIn’s shoulders and kissed her back, leaning up to get closer. She felt Rin’s hands going to her sides, under her shirt and running over her stomach and sides. Hibiki arched into the warmth of Rin’s hands, her teeth tugging at Rin’s bottom lip.    
  
Rin growled and kissed Hibiki harder, her tongue sliding against the other girl’s.    
  
Hibiki tried to bunch up Rin’s yellow training shirt and black tank top but she could barely focus on it. She felt Rin’s hand move up her stomach as the girl pressed forward and suddenly fingertips brushed against the swell of her breast. She gasped sharply and felt Rin freeze above her.    
  
Their lips parted as Rin moved back, her hands moving out from under Hibiki’s shirt. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...grab your...I’m sorry!”   
  
“It’s okay.” Hibiki sat up, her voice slightly breathless. “I didn’t mind.”   
  
“Y-You didn’t?”   
  
“How many times do I have to tell you I like you, you dork…?” Hibiki asked, shaking her head. “I trust you, okay?”   
  
“I think I like you too.” Rin whispered as she leaned in. She felt Hibiki grab her hand and lift it, pressing it to her chest.    
  
“We don’t go any further than my chest. I won’t touch you in any place you don’t like.” Hibiki said sincerely, her eyes locked with Rin’s. “Is that okay?”   
  
Rin nodded. “So...does that mean I can kiss you again?”   
  
Hibiki broke into a smile at the innocent question and beat Rin to it, leaning in and kissing the girl once more.    
  
\----   
  
Eli closed the door to her house, hearing voices coming from the living room. She let her bag slide from her arm to the door and slipped off her shoes before she made her way toward the room. She figured she would find Arisa and her dad in there but as she got closer she recognized the voice of her mother. She paused in the doorway, noticing the news was on the TV.    
  
Arisa was seated next to Irina on the couch, looking fairly uncomfortable. She looked up at Eli but Irina was too focused on the news to hear notice Eli was there.    
  
“So...another district has ruled gay marriage legal.” Takashi said, glancing at Irina.    
  
_ “Otvratitel’nyy. _ ” Irina muttered, her nose wrinkled.    
  
Arisa looked at her mother. “Why is it that?”   
  
Eli gritted her teeth, still unnoticed by her parents. Her mother was too busy staring at the TV and her dad was too busy staring at Irina, a mildly worried look on his face.    
  
“Because homosexuality is a sin.” Irina said, switching to her second tongue as she looked to her youngest daughter. “God will never allow you into heaven if you commit that act.”   
  
“Oh.” Arisa said quietly, slowly nodding her head.    
  
Eli clutched her cross necklace under her shirt.  _ “Suka!” _ Eli growled angrily, causing her mom to turn to her with wide eyes. Arisa looked up sharply as did her dad.    
  
“Eli, don’t talk to your mother like that…” Takashi said warily.    
  
“Do not use that word with my language!” Irina snapped, getting to her feet.    
  
“There’s no word for it in Japanese so I improvised.” Eli retorted, still clutching her necklace. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Arisa had stood up too. She felt a tug of guilt. “Don’t poison my sister with your horrible beliefs. Get with the times.”   
  
“Well you are...this generation.”    
  
“Onee-chan, is it really sinful?” Arisa asked in a quiet voice.    
  
“NO! Absolutely not. Unlike mother, I believe love is love.” Eli replied, looking toward Arisa.    
  
“Oh god, my daughter is one of those hippies.” Irina scowled. “I thought I raised you correctly. Maybe Japan is becoming more primitive and chaotic. Arisa will need to have proper learning in school. I told you, Takashi, these all girl schools in Japan are too friendly.”   
  
Arisa frowned. “But most adults think it’s just a phase. That we’ll grow out of in college.”   
  
Eli looked to her younger sister, a little affronted by the comment. “Who told you that?”   
  
“A-A friend. Not Yukiho-chan.” Arisa said timidly.    
  
Irina sighed. “Eli, what would your grandmother think, hearing you say all of this?”   
  
Eli froze, her hand closing around her necklace once more. “That’s not true.”   
  
Irina got up and walked out of the room, past Eli and up the stairs.    
  
“Where are you going?!” Eli quickly followed her mother up the stairs and into her bedroom where she found her standing with a black and pink polkadot bra between her fingers. “What…?”   
  
“I knew something was wrong with you.” Irina said in disgust. “Care to explain why a bra that is certainly not your cup size was under your bed?”   
  
Eli stared at the bra for a moment before she took a deep breath. She felt Arisa move to stand next to her. “Because I’m gay.”   
  
Irina’s face fell. “WHAT?!”   
  
“YOU HEARD ME!” Eli yelled angrily before she quietened down. “That’s my girlfriend’s bra.”   
  
“Onee-chan?” Arisa questioned unsurely, her brow furrowed.    
  
“Arisa, I…”   
  
“Pack a bag and get out of my house. Right now.” Irina growled, her hands closing into fists. “I don’t want to see you in here again.”   
  
“WHAT!?” Arisa cried out, her eyes widening. “No, y-you can’t!” She gripped Eli’s arm frantically while the blonde merely stared numbly at her mother.    
  
“No daughter of mine is going to be  _ gay _ !” Irina scowled at Eli, hatred in her eyes. “You’re not to come back here. And you’ll keep your distance from Arisa until you’ve rid yourself of this  _ sickness _ .”   
  
Eli inhaled sharply. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. “You can’t keep me from seeing my sister.”   
  
“Either myself or your father will pick her up from school.” Irina said seriously. “Arisa, go to your room.  _ Now!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ _ NO!” Arisa exclaimed, clutching Eli tighter. She looked up at Eli, her eyes filled with tears. “Onee-chan, you can’t just leave!”   
  
Eli felt sick, tears prickling at her own eyes but she placed a hand on Arisa’s shoulder and forced a smile. “It’ll be okay. Give me a minute alone with mom, okay Arisa?“   
  
“Promise you won’t leave.” Arisa demanded, her voice choked.    
  
“I promise.” Eli managed to force out. She saw Arisa sigh in relief and struggled to keep her tears at bay.    
  
Arisa left the room and Eli turned back to her mom. “I don’t ha-”   
  
“Get out.” Irina repeated, moving toward Eli’s closet. “Pack your things. We’re not discussing this.”   
  
“Arisa needs me.”   
  
“You’re the last thing she needs. She’ll learn to live without you. And how wrong you are.” Irina crossed her arms, nodding to the closet.    
  
Eli numbly made her way over, packing a few things from her closet and dresser until her bag was full of clothes. She packed the picture of her dancing ballet and the picture of her grandmother with Arisa as a baby. She looked to her mom but seeing she wasn’t going to get any other answer, she left the room soon after.    
  
“Onee-chan?” Arisa asked in a small tone of voice from where she was standing next to her door.    
  
“I’m sorry, Arisa.” Eli choked out before she fled down the stairs. She heard hurried steps behind her before they stopped.    
  
“Let me past!” Arisa cried out tearfully. “Onee-chan! ONEE-CHAN!”   
  
Eli left the house as quickly as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks. She took her phone out and pressed a familiar contact.    
  
“Why are you calling me at 10:00 pm, Elichi? You know I go to sleep ear...wait, are you crying?!” Nozomi’s sleepy tone was quickly overtaken by panic. “What’s wrong?!”   
  
“I’ll talk to you when I get there, just please unlock the door for me.” Eli said as she walked down the pathway with her bag clutched in one hand and her phone pressed to her ear.    
  
“Elichi, what’s goi-”   
  
“Nozomi, my mom found Nico’s bra!”   
  
“Ni...I KNEW something was going on!”   
  
“Just please unlock the door.” Eli said pleadingly before she ended the call. She shoved it into her pocket and began jogging toward Nozomi’s apartment.    
  
\----   
  
Nico eyes Eli on the blanket. She was quiet, not at all her usual irritating, flirtatious self. Nico leaned closer, noticing bags under the blonde girl’s eyes and the specks of blemishes on her usually flawless skin. Eli was dressed casually in jeans and a white button down shirt while Nico had adorned a simple white sundress with her favourite pink cardigan.    
  
“Did something happen?” Nico asked softly. She watched in concern as Eli looked away and turned onto her side. Nico frowned before she lay down next to Eli and carefully wrapped her arms around Eli from behind. “Eli, I can see you aren’t acting like yourself. Come on. I’m supposed to be your girlfriend, aren’t I? Talk to me.”   
  
Eli clutched Nico’s hand against her stomach, memories of her mother from the previous night clouding her vision.    
  
“Eli.” Nico pressed her lips to Eli’s shoulder.    
  
Eli swallowed against a lump in her throat. Nico’s voice was so warm and gentle, she felt like she was just going to break down. “My mother found out I’m gay and that I’m seeing someone. She won’t let me see Arisa.”   
  
Nico frowned, adjusting her position just as little as Eli turned toward her. “What happened?”   
  
“She said it’s a sin. Us being together. She’s going to turn Arisa against me, Nico. I know she is.” Eli said tearfully. She allowed Nico to pull her close and buried her face in Nico’s shoulder.    
  
“That would never happen.” Nico said confidently. “Arisa is too smart for that. As for this being a sin, that’s bullshit. There’s nothing wrong with it. I really like you, Eli. I’m attracted to you, not just...physically. I REALLY like you. There’s nothing bad about that.”   
  
“I know that! But Arisa…” Eli gritted her teeth. “She won’t let me see her anymore after this. What am I going to do? She’s my SISTER!”   
  
Nico drew back to look at Eli. “So let’s see her tomorrow?”   
  
“What?”   
  
Nico smiled softly and gently wiped Eli’s tears away “You may be book smart, silly but I’m street smart You’ll see her tomorrow, I promise. Let’s go. We need to call Honoka. I have a plan.”   
  
“B-But our date…”   
  
“Forget about it. This is more important. If…” Nico paused, seemingly realizing something. “She kicked you out last night? Where did you sleep?”   
  
“With Nozomi.” Eli answered honestly. She noticed Nico frown and quickly elaborated. “NOT WITH. In her apartment. Not even in her bed, I slept on the couch. I didn’t do anything, I swear.”   
  
“Good.” Nico said with a sigh of relief. She got up, offering Eli her hand. “My parents and siblings are away. Maybe I can talk Nozomi into letting me stay the night with you. Or you could stay with me. In my bed, instead of her couch.”   
  
“Is that okay? It’s a school night.” Eli said, worried.    
  
Nico rolled her eyes. “Just let me love you, you stubborn Russian.”   
  
“L-Love?” Eli stuttered, her eyes wide.    
  
Nico turned around. Where the hell had that come from? She took a deep breath before nodding. “Y-Yeah, love. Maybe I’m going too fast with this but I’ve come to realize, I…I really love you. I mean I...ah, crap. I’m screwing this up.”   
  
“No.”   
  
Nico felt Eli grab her hand and she gasped slightly as she was pulled forward. She landed against the blonde’s chest as she was drawn into a deep embrace.    
  
“I don’t know what I want to hear right now. I really like you, NIco. I’m sorry I’m not as responsive to this but after what happened...I don’t know what to think right now.”   
  
“We’ll get you to see Arisa tomorrow.” Nico swore, hugging Eli back. “It’s going to get better, I promise.”   
  
Eli let out a shuddering breath. “I believe you.”   
  
\----   
  
Nico was conscious of Eli gripping her arm as she led the blonde into her bedroom, having opened the door a moment ago. She stepped into the room with Eli, closing the door behind them once more.    
  
“Do you want to go to bed right away?” Nico asked quietly as she led Eli toward her futon. She was sure that Eli was tired after the day she’d had. Seeing her books and doodles on the futon, Nico broke away from Eli to pick them up. “I was finishing my homework earlier. I’ll get you some clothes to wear for bed.”   
  
“Thanks.” Eli said softly, biting her lip.    
  
“Actually, I’ll get something from my mom.” Nico said as she straightened back up and turned toward Eli. “I don’t think my clothes would fit you. Besides my hoodies maybe. Damn. I did not think this through.”   
  
“I could just sleep without.” Eli said as she moved closer, wrapping her arms around Nico. “You’re my girlfriend. Plus your mom isn’t home right now.”   
  
“Without as in...naked?” Nico asked in surprise, having not expected the comment.    
  
Eli tilted her head. “You’ve already seen me naked, Nico.”   
  
Nico felt herself blush at the feeling of Eli’s warm body pressed against hers. “I’m trying to be a good girlfriend here.”   
  
“You are.”   
  
Nico sighed. “You really are infuriating.”   
  
“But you love me?” Eli smiled softly at Nico.    
  
Nico glanced away for a second before she looked back to Eli, silently nodding.    
  
Nico blushed before gasping as Eli’s teeth nipped at her ear. She bit her lip to silence herself.    
  
“It’s not wrong that I want to touch you, right?” Eli whispered into Nico’s ear. “Or listen to you pant and whimper my name. It’s not sinful how much I want you to feel free. Loved, pleasured…”   
  
Nico felt Eli finished tugging her cardginan down her arms when suddenly she felt tears on her neck. “Eli…”   
  
Eli pressed closer to Nico. “So far I really like being your girlfriend. I like seeing this side nobody else can.” She let her hand wander under Nico’s sundress, tugging it up as she kissed at Nico’s neck.    
  
Nico gasped softly. She had wanted what was about to happen to stay away from being sexual but it seemed Eli had other ideas. She moved her hand down, gripping helplessly at the blonde’s wandering fingers.    
  
Eli looked up at Nico. “I’m better at showing my feelings, Nico. Let me show you how I feel.”   
  
“Not like this. Don’t run away from your feelings, Eli. This isn’t the answer after what happened to you.” Nico said gently, squeezing Eli’s hand.   
  
“Nico, I need you...please. What I’m doing isn’t sinful, right?”   
  
“Never.” Nico said solemnly, shaking her head.    
  
“I need this, Nico.” Eli said tearfully, her voice braking. “I need your warmth. Your...l-love.”   
  
“You have it.” Nico pressed her hand to Eli’s cheek, caressing her face. “But right now I just want to hold you. We can...make love later.”   
  
Eli sniffled and pressed herself close to Nico, hugging her tightly. She felt Nico’s arms come around her and instantly felt shielded.    
  
“It’s okay.” Nico murmured, gently kissing the top of Eli’s head. She held Eli close to her, listening to her sniffle for a few long minutes until the blonde dozed off. Even after that she stayed where she was, unwilling to budge until she was forced to by her phone ringing. She quickly drew away from Eli and hurried to answer her phone before it woke Eli up.    
  
“Nozomi?”   
  
“Is Elichi with you?!”   
  
“Yeah, she’s here.” Nico answered without argument. She could hear how panicked Nozomi was. “So you know, right?”   
  
“Nicocchi, tell me you haven’t…”   
  
Nico scoffed. “Get your mind out of the gutter, woman. She’s sleeping and both of us are in clothes.”   
  
“Hey, I wasn’t judging.” Nozomi replied. “She was a wreck last night.”   
  
“I don’t know what to do, Nozomi.” Nico confessed with a sigh. “Can you call Honoka and tell her to meet me tomorrow on the roof? I need her sister.”   
  
“Sure.” Nozomi answered without hesitating. “If anyone can fix this, it’s you, Nicocchi.”   
  
Nico frowned. She felt the weight on her shoulders, just like when her dad died, leaving her as the woman of the house. “Of course I can. I’m Yazawa Nico, number one idol and number one girlfriend!”   
  
Nozomi gave a thoughtful hum. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Nicocchi. Goodnight.”   
  
“Goodnight.” Nico ended the call and tossed her phone, turning back to Eli. She gently brushed Eli’s hair from her face before she crawled over the girl and embraced her from behind. She smiled, feeling Eli instinctively clutch her hand. “I’m right here.”   
  
“I love you…” Eli whispered unconsciously.    
  
Nico’s eyes widened in surprise. She had to do this right. For Eli.    
  
\---   
  
“You’re staring at me.” Hibiki remarked as she tried to keep her attention fixated on the strokes of her brush against the canvas in front of her. As much as she wanted to focus on Rin, who was sitting near her in the art room she had a project due in a couple of days.    
  
“I like staring at you, nya.”   
  
“You know for a girl that loves cats you sure act like an excitable puppy.” Hibiki said with a roll of her eyes.    
  
“Yeah...I can’t touch them though.”   
  
“What?” Hibiki paused for just a second before she continued what she’d been doing.    
  
“I’m allergic. Really allergic.” Rin stepped up to Hibiki, wrapping her arms around her from behind.    
  
“Rin, someone could walk in here.”   
  
“Mmhm, nya…” Rin pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s collar, drawing a squeak of surprise from the girl in question. She chuckled softly into the fabric of Hibiki’s shirt.    
  
“You’re doing this on purpose.” Hibiki grumbled, turning to face Rin. She teetered slightly on the edge of her stool but felt Rin’s arms go around her back to support her. “Rin, come one...don’t tease me.”   
  
Rin looked confused. “I’m not teasing you. We are dating, right?”   
  
Hibiki jerked back in surprise, almost falling from her stool, had it not been for Rin’s arms around her. Her face turned bright red as she stared up at Rin. “W-We are?! W-When?! I mean I thought you were still getting over Kanamoto-san?”   
  
“I said I like you and you said you like me.” Rin said quizzically. “So we’re dating, nya.”   
  
Hibiki stared at Rin, both mystified and endeared by her logic. “You like me like that?”   
  
“I like kissing you.” Rin said, innocently tilting her head. “I like it a lot. So that must mean I do, right?”   
  
“You stupid sexy cat…”    
  
Rin parted her lips to express her confusion but Hibiki pulled her in close, kissing her.   
  
Rin kissed back without hesitation, feeling Hibiki’s arms go around her neck.    
  
Neither of them notice Hanayo standing in the slightly ajar doorway, watching them with an annoyed look on her face. Shocked and angry, she turned and stormed down the hallway.    
  
  
\----   
  
“Why did you want to meet me here?” Yukiho asked in confusion as she came to a stop near Nico and Nozomi at the bottom of the street Arisa lived on. Honoka had asked her to meet the two of them, saying it was important.    
  
“We’re sorry if you were busy.” Nozomi said regretfully as she turned to Yukiho.    
  
“N-No, I’m not busy. I’m just confused. I feel like Arisa-chan doesn’t want to see me though. She’s been distant.” Yukiho said worriedly, looking down the street in the direction of Arisa’s house.    
  
Nico scowled further. The situation was becoming more serious as they tried to proceed. She noticed movement from her left and watched as Honoka and Eli approached, Eli nervously chewing her lip. She made her way to Eli, taking her hand.    
  
Honoka frowned as Nico took Eli’s hand. She rolled her eyes and went to Yukiho’s side to put distance between them. “You can do it, Yukiho. Just go and get Arisa.”   
  
Yukiho swallowed thickly. “O-Onee-chan, what if I can’t?”   
  
“We need to help Eli-senpai. It’s not fair she can’t see her own sister.” Honoka frowned, her gaze shifting to Eli who forced a smile to her lips and nodded. “I would do it myself if I could.”   
  
“I know.” Eli said softly, her voice soft. “Thanks, Honoka.”   
  
Nico’s thumb gently caressed Eli’s hand and she growled under her breath. “It’s a crime to not be allowed to see her sibling.”   
  
Eli nodded firmly in agreement. “Please, Yukiho. I don’t know what else to do.”   
  
Yukiho sighed. “Fine. I’m going, I’m going.” She grumbled under her breath as she started to stalk down the street to Arisa’s house. She stepped up to the porch and knocked firmly at the door. It opened after a couple of minutes to reveal Arisa’s mother standing there.    
  
Yukiho swallowed thickly. She’d only encountered Irina on a couple of occasions and both times had been terrifying even though the woman hadn’t said a word to her. “Um...is Arisa-chan here?”   
  
“I have one question before I answer that.” Irina crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Does your sister like girls?”   
  
“What? Well yes but…”   
  
“I don’t want you in my house again.” Irina said angrily. “And I don’t want you speaking to my daughter outside of school, either. Do you understand?”   
  
“What?” Yukiho asked shakily. “But Arisa-chan is my best friend.”   
  
“I don’t care. I don’t want Arisa with anyone associated with those kinds of people.” Irina narrowed her eyes at Yukiho. “She’ll find another best friend.”   
  
“But...but I…”   
  
“Don’t come near my daughter again.” Irina stepped back into the house, closing the door. As Yukiho turned to walk down the path she glanced back and saw a figure standing at the window. She froze, seeing Arisa’s hand pressed against the glass.    
  
“Yukiho?”   
  
Yukiho felt a hand on her arm and realized she’d stepped onto the street again. She looked up to see Honoka looking at her in concern.    
  
“I couldn’t do it…”   
  
“DAMN IT!” Nico exclaimed angrily, causing Yukiho to flinch. “That should have worked! What did you say to her?”   
  
Honoka frowned, tugging Yukiho to her side. “Leave her alone, Nico-chan. She tried.” She glanced to Eli. “I’m sorry, Eli-senpai.”   
  
Eli nodded numbly before she felt Nico hug her tightly. She returned the embrace, noticing Honoka hugging Yukiho too.    
  
“She asked me if you like girls. I said yes.” Yukiho said shakily as she drew back. “And now she won’t let me see, Arisa-chan.”   
  
“We’ll figure it out, Yukiho.”   
  
“ _ WILL  _ we?!” Yukiho exclaimed, her voice a little higher than usual. “Maybe if I’d said no this wouldn’t be happening. Maybe if it wasn’t for you and your girlfriend, I would still be able to see Arisa-chan!”   
  
Honoka opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. “I’m sorry, Yukiho. But you only have to go without seeing her for a couple of days.”   
  
“How would you feel if you couldn’t see Umi for a couple of days?!” Yukiho retorted before she realized what she had said. “I mean...when she was your best friend. I don’t…I just don’t want to leave her in there!”   
  
“We’re only faking dating, damn it.” Honoka growled angrily. “And we’re not the point. Just give it some time. You’ll see Arisa at school and maybe Eli-senpai’s mom will come around to the idea of letting you see Arisa again when she’s not angry.”   
  
“And what about Eli?!” Nico asked, her eyes narrowed at Honoka. “What is she supposed to do?”   
  
“I don’t know! I don’t have all of the answers!” Honoka threw her hands up in frustration and turned, storming a few feet away. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked down at it. “Shit, I’m supposed to meet Umi-chan. I have to go! I’ll call you later, Eli-senpai!”   
  
With that said, she took off down the street at a run.    
  
\----   
  
“Where have you been?!” Umi cried out when Honoka slid to a stop in front of her. She’d been standing outside of her parent’s estate for the past 30 minutes.    
  
“Wow.” Honoka stared at Umi in surprise. “You look beautiful.”   
  
Umi blinked. “What?”   
  
“I-I mean you really look the part, Umi-chan.” Honoka looked at Umi’s neck, noticing the mark it sported. Umi was wearing a dark blue dress, a pale white cardigan and she wore her hair in a tight bun, some of it framing her face. “I got here as fast as I could.”   
  
Honoka pulled off her own jacket, revealing her red dress.    
  
Umi’s jaw dropped. Honoka’s dress was too revealing and  _ strapless _ . She felt her heart beating rapidly before she swallowed. “Honoka…”   
  
“Hmm?”    
  
“Nothing.” Umi said with a resigned sigh, shaking her head. “Come on, my parents will be expecting us.” She turned to walk toward the house but after a couple of steps she noticed that Honoka wasn’t following. She turned in confusion to see Honoka standing in the same spot, staring at the ground. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Just thinking.” Honoka admitted quietly. “Do you think maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all? Me and you being...acting like we’re together?”   
  
Umi felt her heart sink at the question and she slowly walked back to Honoka. “You’re regretting it?”   
  
Honoka hesitated. It seemed like her plan to help Umi had only ended up hurting people. Herself included. “Maybe. I mean it’s not like you’re getting much out of this, right? You said I’m not your type. Am I?”   
  
Umi swallowed thickly. “No.”   
  
Honoka bit her lip, tears suddenly lacing her eyes. She cursed under her breath and turned away from Umi, sniffling softly.   
  
“Listen, Honoka.” Umi inched around Honoka, taking her hands. “If you want to stop, we can. But I don’t want to. I need...more time.”   
  
Honoka blinked back tears. “More time? But if you don’t want to…”   
  
“I want to. When I said you’re...not my type, I might have been...lying a little. I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Umi said hurriedly. “If you thought you were in a  fake relationship with someone who could like you...b-but I like kissing you. I like a lot. More than I should, I just want to…” She paused, taking a deep breath.    
  
“What?”    
  
“Let’s just go in. The sooner we get this out of the way, the sooner we can talk later.” Umi gently brushed away a strand of hair stuck to Honoka’s teary cheek. She gently kissed Honoka’s lips. “I’m sorry if I upset you.”   
\----


End file.
